New Old Magic
by Boxed Daydream
Summary: Payton thought that reopening the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley was was going to keep her busy, that was until she met George Weasley. Between his jokes, romance, his family and the war she must find a way to tie it all together. 6 and 7 years.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer I in no way shape or form own the ideas, characters, places, objects or events in the Harry Potter books. I am not associated with J.K Rowling in any way. I don't take the credit for any ideas of the 'old magic' and the ideas of witchcraft (closely related to Charmed - also i do not associate with) used in the story. I own only Payton and her family/friends. [Disclaimer

Chapter 1

She looked at her reflection in the piece of shattered glass on the floor. She moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, pushing her bangs over to the right side of her face. She sighed loudly to no one as she moved her head from side to side looking at the way her hair started out blonde then gracefully switched to pink, while black strands poked out randomly from underneath. It was new she was still getting used to it.

She looked up taking in her surroundings. "What a wreck," she sighed again. The shop was empty and in shambles. Tables and chairs lay upturned scattered in the middle of booths that were slashed and worn. The counter had a fungus like she had never seen before growing on it – had it been against her better judgment she could have sworn that it had moved. The shop had been an ice cream shop until a little over a month ago. Florean Fortescue's – the sign had read before she had taken it down. With her help she hoped it would once again be an acceptable establishment.

Her father owned a chain of ice cream shops in the states – StarDust Sundaes. In the hopes of expanding his chain he bought a few shops across Europe. He had convinced her, her two brothers, and cousin to take over them respectively so he could remain in the states and watch the shops he already had. The deal had sounded good at the time; have free reign over the shop, choose the colors and décor – but now that she saw all the work that loomed ahead of her she regretted taking the job. She looked around trying to see where to start. The large sheets of wood covering the door and windows only let in limited light making it hard to see exactly what she was doing.

"First things first," she said looking down at the floor in disgust. She snapped her fingers and the dirty black and white cracked tiles changed to blue and white checkered. "Ugh…..lighter blue," she added snapping her fingers again. "Better, walls now……pink," _snap_ "Perfect." She looked at the trim and pondered. With a few more snaps of her finger the trim was a clean white that sparkled with a unnatural luster. Swirled and delicate chairs and tables had replaced the broken and snapped one, the booths had recovered themselves with blue and white to match the floor, while the counter was clean and sparkling in its new shade of pink, like the walls.

She smiled as she took a look around. "Oooooooh, lights," she said looking up at the ceiling and beginning to raise her hand in preparation to snap but not quite knowing what to do. She gave her fingers a snap and the little lights flew and whizzed around the ceiling like fairies.

She walked out of the front door of the shop and looked up at the battered store front. With one crisp snap the front of the shop was cleaned and new windows replaced cracked ones. Shades replaced the boards and she looked up as a small smile spread across her face. She turned looking up and down Diagon Alley. No one else was outside, or moving at all, the shops didn't open for at least another two hours. The shop wouldn't be opened for another two days, she was waiting on some last shipments. How long did it take for blood sauce to get from Transylvania anyway?

She took one more deep breath of the new London air that was all too new to her lungs. She walked straight through the shop and through a small storage room in the back, out into the large alley that stood behind all the shops, connecting them.

There were five or six crates containing ice creams, sauces and toppings that had just been delivered by magical transport. She slid one off of the top and let it fall into her. She tried to counter its weight with little success as she began to swagger to the door, trying to find it blindly.

"Here," you heard a male voice say over the top of the crate. You looked down to see a pair of trainers and brown pair of slacks standing opposite your jeans and flats. "Is this going inside of Fortescue's?"

"Ummmm….yes," she said pausing slightly. "But it's called StarDust Sundaes now." He began to walk backwards causing you to walk forward, stumbling a little even with his help.

The crate began to lower on his side forcing her to slowly let her side slide down her leg. "Thanks," she said with a smile pushing her bangs out of her face again. She watched as a tall boy with bright ginger hair stood from behind the crate.

"It was nothing," he said extending his hand. "George. George Weasley. I own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my brother a few shops over."

"Payton Parker," she said grasping his hand. "I'm reopening the ice cream parlor."

"Yeah," he said shoving his hand in his pocket. "It's about time this shop reopened. I miss the ice cream." He smiled as he pulled out a wand and walked outside. She watched as he pointed to the crates, "Locomotor crates," he said pointing as the crates slid gracefully through the door and into the back storage room.

"Well thank you very much," she said walking to the door frame where he was standing. "But I must be putting everything away before the cooling charms wear off and it all melts on me." He smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you stop by later," he offered. "I mean if your not too busy." She nodded and smiled as he did the same. She watched him walk down the back alley and entered a door two shops over.

Two hours later and all the ice cream was in the coolers and everything was set up – pending the Transylvanian shipment. She looked up at the signs above the counter listing the flavors and oddities.

**Flavors**

**Blood Berry**

**Bon Bon Blast**

**Butterbeer**

**Centaur Coconut()**

**Chocolate**

**Chocolate and Raspberry w/nuts**(in honor of one of the two flavors she had found in the old coolers).

**Cockroach Cluster**

**Curdled Blood Confection ()**

**Double Bubble Blast**

**French Fry **

**Fudge**

**Gillyweed**

**In a goodway strawberry & Peanut Butter **(and the others)

**Lemon Drop**

**Liquirce**

**Marmelade on Toast**

**Mud Marshmallow**

**Mud Pie**

**Nutty Nougat**

**Peppermint Stick**

**Popcorn and Soda**

**Pumpkin Pie**

**Terrifying Tart**

**Treacle Pudding**

**Vanilla**

**Walnut**

**Watermelon**

**Toppings**

**B.B.'s Beans (Chocolate, Coconut, Coffee, Peppermint, Strawberry, and Toffee)**

**Crushed Blood Pops**

**Crushed Cauldron Cakes**

**Fudge chunks**

**Hot Fudge**

**Ice Mice chunks**

**Jelly Slugs**

**Walnuts**

**Specialties**

**Butterbeer Float**

**Cauldron Cake Sundae**

**Chocolate Frog Sundae**

**Ice Mice Freeze**

**Cones**

**Chocolate**

**Peppermint**

**Sugar**

**Wafer**

**Prices**

**1 scoop 2 sickles**

**2 scoops 4 sickles**

**3 scoops 6 sickles**

**Sundae 7 sickles & 1 knut**

**Float/Freeze 5 sickles & 1 knut**

**Toppings – 2 knuts/topping**

She walked out of the front of the shop to find witches and wizards of all ages….some in robes, some dressed like muggles. She took a left out of the shop and crossed the street, passing small cafes with brightly colored umbrellas. You walked past Olivanders – stocked high with wand boxes of every shape and color. She continued down that side of the street passing robe shops, a bank, a bookstore, a "Quidditch" supply store. She paused momentarily and stopped in each before crossing the street bringing her in front of a cauldron shop. The smells of the concoctions brewing in the pots brought a smile to her face, it reminded her so much of home. She passed owls hooting in their cages and scales weighing imaginary objects when she saw it. In bright gold letters with fireworks in the window – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

She smiled and walked in. The store was littered children and teens running around the shop. She began to walk over to the large bins and tubs, shifting through extendable ears, portable swamps, and Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. She passed Skiving Stinkboxes, trick wands, enchanted quills, and edible 'darkmarks'. She almost couldn't believe you were seeing these. Voldemorts power wasn't felt in the states but she knew he was gaining more power here as the days passed.

She giggled as she walked down and isle that was bright pink. There were pimple vanishers, daydream charms, pygmy puffs and even some love potions in different shaped bottles.

She turned the corner and began to walk down the next isle when she saw the same ginger haired boy from before kneeling on the floor restocking shelves. She smiled and knelt down next to him. He gave her a weak smile and continued to restock the shelves.

"So this is it," she started looking around then looking back to meet his gaze. He gave an awkward smile then went to turn away again. "Uhhhh…." She tried to keep the conversation going. She began to finger a box of Canary Cremes. "Well thanks again," once again their eyes met. "For helping me move the crates." He gave her a strange look.

"Payton?" she heard his voice call but his mouth didn't move. "Payton!" There it was again. The boy looked up and over her head. She turned around to see him standing behind her. She whipped her head back and forth between the two.

"Payton," George said. "This is my twin brother Fred." She laughed and embarrassed laugh and offered her hand to Fred.

"Hi," she said sliding her hand into his. "I'm embarrassed – or Payton – whichever you like."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(later that night)

Payton stood behind the clean counter writing quickly with a quill on the several sheets of parchment littering ever inch of the pink.

_Knock knock_

She looked up at the clock and then glanced to the door. She realized after the second set of knocks that whoever was out there had no intention of leaving. She slowly dragged her feet from behind the counter and opened the door slightly and was met by George grinning back at her.

"We're not open yet," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I know," he said. "I've just come to see what you've done with the place. I've been coming here my whole life. It's like it's a piece of me." He made the last part far more dramatic than it had to be. She just looked at him not budging at all from her position. His grin never left his face as he remained rooted where he was.

"Fine," she said with a sigh and threw her hands up walking away from the door. He slowly pushed it open and stepped in.

"It's……." he gulped. "Pink." She laughed as she walked behind the counter to straighten up her mess.

"Wow, you know your colors," she said without looking up with a smile. He sat at one of the stools at the counter.

"I uhhh…..like the lights," he said trying to keep conversation going. She began to wipe down the counter. "They are…."

"Yeah," she cut in. "You look like a real fairy man." She smiled across at him. Even when he was sitting down she was just an inch taller than him. He laughed – flashing his smile again. "So Mr. Weasley, would you like some ice cream? On the house."

"Oh yeah?" he asked looking up at the sign.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "You can test it for me. Let me know if the shipment is good before I give it to actual customers."

He continued to read the sign, wincing at some of the names. "Wow….some of these are…well interesting," he gulped. She nodded turning to look at the sign hanging behind her. "Blood berry…Curdled blood?" he asked. "Taking care of the vampires huh?" He gave a small laugh.

"Yes," she said turning to face him. "My best friend is a vampire. When we used to go out it was always so hard to find things for her to eat. So I felt now that I had the option I wanted to give them some options."

"Your friends a vampire?" he asked pointing to the 'Butterbeer' flavor.

"Yup," she said walking over to that cooler and scooping some into a cup. "You seem surprised."

"Well," he began in between bites. "I've not heard the best about their kind. I mean I've met a few who were decent enough but through history – not all good things," She nodded. She knew not everyone was a fan of vampires.

"Good?" she asked nodding to the ice cream. He nodded and smiled.

"So where are you from?" he asked sliding the cup back across the counter. "Obviously your not from around here." She took the cup and began to wash it.

"Salem," she said. "Salem, Massachusetts."

"Why ice cream shop?" he questioned as she slowly walked back over and leaned on the counter across from him.

"My dad started a string in the states. He opened four new shops in Europe to see how they go over. Diagon Alley had a good price, and it was already an ice cream shop so it didn't require much work." He nodded. "Why Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" she asked prodding like he had done.

"I just love to cause problems," he said as if it was common knowledge. "And jokes. My brother and I knew we always wanted to open our own shop, so we finally did." Just then he glanced up at the clock. "Ugh I have to get going home. I have to help my mom out with some things tonight," he said rolling his eyes standing up.

"You live with your family?" she asked walking around the counter to meet him at the door. He nodded.

"Fred and I are moving into the flat above the shop in a month or so," he said pulling open the door.

"Where are you staying?" he asked stepping outside.

"A room in the Leaky Cauldron until I can find something more permanent," she smiled. "Goodnight George. I will see you tomorrow I'm sure." He nodded.

"'Night Payton." With that there was a pop and he vanished before her eyes. She stared at the stop he had just occupied with an air of confusion for a good ten minutes before giving up on trying to figure out what just happened and going back inside.

Payton spent most of the next day making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow. The late shipment had come in with no time to spare and that had stressed her out beyond her boiling point. She had not left the shop all day in fact. So when the clock struck eight she decided that no matter how long she stared at everything in the shop nothing was going to happen. Just then a small pink letter floated down from the ceiling having appeared from nowhere in particular.

_My dear Payton,_

_How is your shop going? Well…….I assume. I would just hate it so if your shop had to close down. How disappointed your father would be. My shop continues to flourish under my control. Open only three days and already the hot spot of the wizarding world in Paris! Not that you could expect any less could you? Well I must get back to more important things._

_Thinking of you, your cousin,_

_**Pandora**_

"Ugh…..that…..that….." she screamed throwing the letter in the trash bin in the corner. "**WITCH**!" She walked over and sat at the counter tapping her fingers wildly. "How dare she even speak to me!" In all honesty Payton was surprised that Pandora had even found the time in her 'busy' schedule to insult her. Pandora was Payton's first cousin….not by choice. They had of course grown up together, were schooled together, and even lived together for some time – but everything was a constant competition. From magic, to school, to sports, to boys – nothing was safe. The last encounter shared by them had ended in such a way that had their parents not broken them apart one or both of them could have very well ended up on fire.

Payton smacked the counter with her hand and got up shoving the stool away. She grabbed her sweater and walked out the front door, slamming it forcefully behind her. She let the warm air hit her lungs with a deep contrast to the cold inside the shop. Diagon Alley was not very busy at this time of night. Mostly littered with couples eating at cafes and the occasional traveler making his way to the Leaky Cauldron with his traveling cloak and case. She took a right out of the shop and began to walk down the street. Most shop lights were out, but as she approached the Wesley's she saw that even thought the main shop lights were off there was a faint lamp coming from the back of the shop.

Payton knocked on the door causing the 'closed' sign to swing gently against the glass on the door. She slowly turned the handle and was surprised to find that the door gave way letting her into the shop. She began to walk through the aisles trying to avoid knocking anything over on her way over to the back room where the light was creeping in. She walked to the doorframe to meet George carrying crates and boxes which were on the verge of toppling over. She seemed to scare him more then he scared her because the boxes flew up in the air as he gave a small scream in a high pitched voice.

"Oooh," she squeaked as she stretched her arms flexing her hands at the falling boxes. They froze in midair. She brought her arms down as she sighed. "Well that was close huh?" She laughed a small laugh and looked at him.

He stood with his mouth agape staring at the hovering boxes. He walked around the boxes slowly so as not bump them in anyway so he was facing her with the goods inbetween. He looked from her to the boxes, then again. "Molecular Inhibition," she offered in a small voice. "Part of the old magic they taught us in Salem." He nodded and still looked at the objects. He slowly bent down and crawled under the boxes not taking his eyes off them once. He cautiously reached out and grabbed one setting it on the counter. Still trying to process how she had performed the magic without a wand. After he had lowered all the boxes onto the counter he looked at her, softening his expression as she smiled in a last hope to create a conversation.

"Want to help?" he asked without looking up as he laid the fiery red eggs on the counter. She looked at him then at the eggs.

"With what?" she asked walking her way around the counter to stand next to him.

"Love Potion," he said beginning to light the cauldron with his wand. She watched as he poured drops of various potions into the cauldron and mixed them with the same wand. They spoke of everything over the next hour. She told him of her life back in America, he family, friends, and the school she had gone to. He spoke fondly of his crazy family and his days at Hogwarts. She had especially enjoyed his story of how Fred and him had left with a bang – quite literally.

" 'Enough to light up the whole castle," he concluded. "Then we each threw one up to make a 'W' as we left." She laughed as he reached for an egg and dropped into the cauldron. "Ashwinder eggs," he added looking at her face. "They come from a serpent. Highly flammable. Catch fire if not cooled properly…"

Just as he said that the tray burst into flames. With less than a seconds reaction time she stretched out her arms again, ice shot out of her hands covering the eggs and dousing the fire. She looked up at him as he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cryokinesis," she said looking at him. "Something else they taught us in Salem."

"Now that," he said regaining his ability to speak. "was wicked!" She laughed as he ran his hand over the ice covering his counter.

"Well," she said glancing up at the clock. "I really should be going. Tomorrow is the big day." He nodded.

"Tomorrow after you close do you want to possibly grab something to eat?" he gave her a hopeful look. She leaned across the counter to hug him.

"Have you been drinking some of your love potion?" she asked pulling away with a small laugh. He raised and eyebrow and shook his head with a smile.

"Goodnight George," she said with a wink as she closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own or am affiliated with Harry Potter/J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, spells, or ideas/events. I also do own any ideas of the old magic – similar to what was seen on Charmed (which I also am not affiliated with). I merely own the character of Payton and her friends/family.

The shop opening went better then Payton could have expected. Children and adults alike enjoyed the unique flavors and friendly atmosphere. Around two she had delighted in a conversation between two men around George's age. They had been arguing over teams and games when they began to talk about work.

"I'm telling you Elliot," said the darker of the two wizards. "If that old bat doesn't give me a break I'm going to pull a Weasley!"

"Oh yeah," laughed Elliot. "That would be quite a show."

"Excuse me," Payton cut in. "Did you say pull a Weasley?" The darker wizard nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It's just an expression," said Elliot. "To pull a Weasley is to leave with a bang. In honor of Fred and George Weasley. When we were in our seventh year at Hogwarts they put on quite a show before they left school for good on their brooms." She smiled as she walked away. She had honestly thought he had been spinning her tales. She was pleased to find out he wasn't telling lies. Now she could see why he owned a joke shop.

The rest of the day had passed by rather quickly and the shop had not been slow once. She had received compliments from her décor choice to her toppings. Her father would be quite happy with her shop if business kept going the way it did today. As she was closing the door behind the last customer of the night a hand grabbed the door pushing it back towards her. She opened it peeking outside to see George grinning back holding his traveling cloak over his arm.

"Can I help you?" she asked still holding the door with one hand. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to dinner?"

He shrugged. "I took the chance," he shrugged. A smile spread across her face causing his grin to appear. She snapped her fingers and the lights went out. He shook his head.

"No wand at all?" he asked. She shook her head. She walked out the door closing it behind her and stood in front of him.

"Just dinner," she said and she began to walk down the road to a café with him jogging to catch up to her.

The weeks went by and they had shared dinner together on more than one occasion but it wasn't until a month after they had first met the George had asked her to actually go out with him – in the place they had first met – by the dumpster in the back alley. She remembered laughing at how it was such an unconventional place but that was how George did things – he was quite an unconventional guy. They would meet in the morning in the alley, he would come visit her during his lunch break, and then she would walk to his shop at the end of the day when she closed her shop, then he would walk her to the Leaky Cauldron – he had become more protective since they were dating. Except for one night two weeks after they had made it official when he had closed the shop early and had taken at seat at the counter as she washed the dishes.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" George asked walking around the counter to help her.

"Sure," she said not really paying attention.

"Good," he said stacking the bowls on the shelves and under the counter, before standing back beside her and reaching for the next stack. "Mom's been wanting to meet you for some time now."

Payton dropped the glass she was washing in the sink with a bang. That had caught her attention. "Your mother?" she asked slowly turning to look up at him. He nodded smiling down at her like he had just said something as casual as they were out of a flavor of ice cream.

"She said that I should bring you by to dinner tomorrow night," George said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Payton said quickly shaking her head trying to hide the fact she was caught off guard.

"Are you sure?" he asked grabbing her hand under the water. She gave a small nod.

"Great then!" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running towards the door. "I have to run - I have to ship out some mail order packages to be delivered by tomorrow. I'll pick you up after work!" And with that he was gone as she stood with both her hands in the sink full of water.

(The next night)

"Are you ready?" George asked as he wrapped his traveling cloak around him. Payton nodded wrapping her own cloak around herself. "Now let me worn you there are a lot of them."

"A lot of who?" Payton asked fidgeting with her clasps.

"People, I come from a large family," he said taking her hand and walking to the back alley. "We have to Disapparate there."

"We have to what?" she asked looking at him with the same face George had given her several times over the past month.

"What is this?" he asked. "I know something Payton does not know?" He gave a triumphant laugh as she punched him in the shoulder. "Alright," he continued. "Just hold on to me tightly and don't let go." She nodded as she grabbed onto his arm. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Here we go."

It felt as if she was getting pulled in every direction at once. She clung to George even tighter wrapping her free arm around his middle. She felt him drape his left arm over her shoulders pulling her closer.

She felt her feet hit the ground and she still clung to George. "We're here," he whispered into her ear. Payton had still not opened her eyes - she was squinting them tightly – she clung to him for fear he would fall over. "Well if I would have known Disapparating would get this reaction I would have taken you somewhere outside of Diagon Alley sooner. He let out a laugh as she finally let go and fell to the ground. He stretched out his hand and helped her stand. "This is The Burrow." Payton turned to face the most whimsical house she had ever seen.

The house was several stories high and tilted at a rather awkward angle. The sun was setting so Payton could still make out that house wasn't one solid color. The windows were all different sizes and shapes. It appeared as though the house was comprised of several different shacks layered on top of one another.

"We aren't the richest," George said standing shoulder to shoulder with her. "But we get by. I suppose I should have told you that from the start. But I will be coming into much more –"

"I love it," Payton exclaimed cutting him off. "It's like something out of a story book!"

"George?" called a man's voice from behind them. They both turned around to meet a tall and lanky man, older, with thinning red hair and warm eyes similar to Georges. "Well you responded so you must be." He let out a laugh and walked over to the couple.

"Dad, this is Payton," George introduced them. "Payton this is my father." They both extended their hands and met shaking a few times before dropping them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley," said Payton.

"American?" he questioned. She nodded slowly – not quite knowing how he felt about this.

"Oi, George," called Fred sticking his head out of a window on the bottom level. "Would you mind coming inside so we can eat now?"

"Where abouts in America?" Mr. Weasley questioned as he offered an arm to Payton. She accepted it looking up at George who was walking on her other side. He gave her a smile and she knew he was happy that she was getting along with his father.

"Massachusetts," Payton said now looking up at Mr. Weasley. She now knew where George had received his height. When they reached the door at the end of the dirt path he released her arm and entered ahead of her holding the door open. She entered ahead of George into a kitchen/dining area from what she could tell. It was cramped but cozy and pots on the stove had spoons that were stirring themselves mixing the contents. She smiled at the long table that was spread out in the middle of the kitchen. None of the chairs matched, nor any of the dishes. The table was set for nine and had napkins folding themselves ever so neatly at each setting.

"George!" called a short and slightly heavyset woman as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a brightly floral print dress that clashed horribly with the plaid apron she had on. She had the same ginger hair and a kind face.

"And this must be Payton!" she exclaimed as she pulled her into a tight embrace. Payton caught off guard stumbled a little and had to grab a chair for support. "I was beginning to think you didn't exist! George talks about you all the time!"

"Oh mum," George said rolling his eyes. "She's going to think I like her." He gave Payton a wink and walked around his mum after giving her a kiss on the cheek to go sit over in what looked like a living room where Fred, and another ginger haired boy were sitting opposite someone who was clearly not part of the family for he had jet black hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Payton said smiling back at her.

"Call me Molly, please dear," she said.

"Mrs. Weasley if you don't mind," Payton shifted slightly. "It's just how I was raised." Mrs. Weasley beamed approvingly.

"Such a delightful accent," she complimented as she began to walk to the pots that were stirring themselves. Payton thanked Mrs. Weasley and excused herself walking over to where George was standing. She looked down at what they were crowding around as one of the chess pawns walked over to another and smashed it in half.

"Oh my God!" Payton let out a small scream. George laughed at her reaction along with the other boys sitting around. "It's so violent!"

"Wizards chess," Fred said. "It's quite entertaining." George high-fived him.

"It doesn't surprise me at all you enjoy this," Payton said looking up at George and shaking her head.

"Check mate…….mate," said the ginger haired boy sitting opposite the dark haired boy with a grin.

"I'll win next time," said his opponent.

"Sure," said the first standing up. "I'm Ron," he extended his hand to Payton.

"Payton," she grasped his returning the shake.

"And I'm Harry," said the other.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand and looking up at George who seemed to take great pride in the fact that he had brought home a girl who seemed to be getting along well enough with the family. "Well I'm guessing you are not a member of the Weasley family," Payton continued looking back at Harry. "You seem to have the wrong color hair." He laughed.

"Do you not know who I am?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to?" she gave a nervous laugh.

"George, I love her! No questions, no gawking," said Harry with a laugh. "My last name is Potter."

"Ahh yes" she said now thinking back. "Harry Potter, I think I've heard of you once before." She knew him only as the boy who the English Wizarding World saw as the savior.

"Harry pretty much lives here in the summer along with Hermione," Ron cut in to her thoughts.

"DINNER!" called Mrs. Weasley from the table. Just then feet came running down the stairs. A slender ginger haired girl and a taller brunette now joined in the clump.

"This is my sister Ginny," said George pointing to the ginger haired girl. "And this is –"

"Hermione," Payton cut him off.

"How did you-" he asked.

"No red hair," she laughed shaking their hands as well.

"Dinner will get cold If you don't come and eat it," Mrs. Weasley called a bit more impatiently now.

They all fell into respective seats. Mr. Weasley at the head of the table, Payton to his left, George beside her, Fred to his left and Ginny next to him. Across from Ginny sat Hermione, then Harry followed by Ron and rounded off by Mrs. Weasley next to her husband. The meal was very well cooked. All of the comfort foods – nothing fancy. After desert was made and some interesting conversations shared by some members of the family Payton had learned that Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry of Magic in England – like her uncle in America. She also learned that George had three other brothers who were not at the supper. About half way through dinner Mrs. Weasley addressed Payton.

"So deary, where are you from?"

"Massachusetts," Payton answered putting down her glass. "Salem, Massachusetts."

"Oh," she said. "Is that where you attended school?" Payton nodded.

"The Salem Witches Institute."

"They had a tent at the World Cup few years back," Ron cut in. "Remember." Everyone at the table nodded except for Payton and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, they go every World Cup," Payton continued. "It's a field trip for the students. I went when Ireland played –"

"Bulgaria," George cut in. "I was there!" She smiled up at George. "Funny how we never met. Your tent was so close to mine."

"What is school like America?" asked Harry trying to keep the conversation moving.

"The same as yours I would guess," Payton continued. "Except its all girls. The Wizards have their own Academy up the road. It's divided into houses-"

"Like Hogwarts," Ron added. "There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin – named after the founders they are," he added stuffing another fork full into his mouth. Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

"SWI," Payton continued, "Was founded in 1700. We have five houses though ; Bishop, Nurse, Good, Proctor and Corey. Those aren't the founders though. " George was now listening intently – this was all new to him. "They were named after the men and women who were killed instead of us at the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. The houses share classes and we take exams. We don't have quidditch – which is what makes the field trips so exciting."

"What kind of wand do you use?" Ron asked. "I'm looking for a new one and I was wondering how they are in the states."

"She doesn't use a wand," George cut in running his hand along her leg under the table.

"No wand?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Fascinating."

Payton nodded. "They teach us the old ways of magic."

"What classes do they offer?" asked Hermione.

"Don't mind her," said Ron shoveling in another bite of food. "She is a book worm that one."

"No it's ok," Payton laughed taking a sip of water. "Similar to yours I'm sure. We have History – which is mostly from the beginning of the Trials until now. Potion Making –" Ron and Harry let out a moan at that one. "Spell Casting, then you have your skill course requirements."

"Skill course requirements?" questioned Mr. Weasley.

"Yes," Payton nodded again. "Everything from Telekinesis through force fields." He gave her a questioning look. "Would you like me to show you?" Everyone at the table nodded. George beamed – he seemed to be entertained by the fact that his girlfriend was something of a novelty. "Harry toss me the apple in front of you." Harry reached into the basket in the center of the table and tossed her a shiny red apple.

She snapped her fingers and the apple started to come at her in slow motion. She snapped them again and the apple stopped completely and hovered in midair. "Molecular Inhibition. " They all stared at the apple in amazement that no wand was used, except for George who had already seen this part of the show. She snapped her fingers again this time the apple changed from red to green. "I like green apples better," she laughed. With another snap the apple exploded, chunks shooting out before she froze them. "Molecular Combustion." She stared at the pieces as they floated above everyone's heads and landed gracefully in a bowl on the table. "Telekinesis." She smiled at the looks on their faces. She looked at the unlit candle on the table and extended her hand shooting fire out of it.

"Merlin!" Fred called.

"Actually it's called Pyrokinesis," she laughed. She extended it again and this time ice shot out of her hand dousing the flame, much like she had done in the shop. "Cryokinesis. Now the last one is the hardest one of all – it takes the most concentration." She walked all the way around the table to stand almost in the living room away from everyone. Hermione was sitting closest to her. "Hermione throw your knife at me."

"I most certainly will not!" she gasped at the thought.

"Fine Ron, throw your knife at me!"

"You most certainly will not," screamed George giving his brother a death glare as Ron slowly began to put down his knife.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," she said using her Telekinesis to fling the knife off the table at herself. "No," they all cried. With a snap of her fingers the knife bounced away from her and fell to the floor.

"Force fields," she said calmly.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Ron.

"That's amazing," Harry said smiling.

"Plus the basic charms," Payton said walking to sit back down next to George. She snapped her fingers several times showing all her different charms. She shut the lights off and turned them on, changed the color of the table, changed the pink in her hair to light blue with a single snap, made flowers appear and land in front of Mrs. Weasley, along with many others.

The Weasley's seemed rather impressed with her magic and continued to talk about it all the way through dessert. They only stopped when she had explained to them about the ice cream shop, and again when Fred and George invited the family to see the joke shop for the first time.

While the family was each turning to their separate chores and Mr. Weasley was setting up lights outside on their very own quidditch pitch George leaned over and whispered in Payton's ear. "I fancy the blue much more then pink." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Ugh," Fred called in disgust as he walked into the kitchen from outside. "When you two are done snogging the pitch is set up. We want to have a small match."

"Oh Fred leave them alone," called Mrs. Weasley. "It's a wonder either one of you got girls. I'm happy one of you did. Don't you go ruining his shot. He's lucky to have found someone who can stand his pranks." Payton laughed as her and George followed Fred outside.

Payton had watched Fred, George, Harry and Ron play for an hour before they decided to quit. Hermione and Ginny had likewise at that time retreated into the upper part of the house.

"So," George said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Want to go for a quick fly before I bring you back to Diagon Alley?" She nodded. "Ok well we have to go to the broom shed." He helped her up and led her across the massive garden. He opened the door to the small shed and walked inside she slowly followed holding on to him for guidance. There was a small crash as he felt around. "Ahh, got 'em." He turned around to meet her in the dark. She couldn't see him but she could feel his warm breath against her forehead, then it began to lower until it was hitting her own. He pressed his lips gently to hers, and then started adding more force. She felt a tickling sensation on her nose and opened her eyes slightly to see the outline of spider.

"Okay!" she screamed running out of the shed. "That it - enough shed time!"

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Not the reaction you expect on a first real kiss of a relationship. I didn't think it was that bad."

"No the kiss was lovely," she said. "Spiders!" she yelled jumping about a bit trying to shake off any that had managed to get on her. George laughed at her and offered her a broom.

"Yeah the sheds full of them – guess I should have warned you. Do you fly?" he asked. She shook her head. "Okay then hop on the back of mine, hold on."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own or am affiliated with Harry Potter/J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, spells, or ideas/events. I also do own any ideas of the old magic – similar to what was seen on Charmed (which I also am not affiliated with). I merely own the character of Payton and her friends/family.

Payton walked out of the shop to see another shop owner boarding up the windows of their shop. As He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power people were buckling under the pressure he was applying. She sighed a she walked out down the street to Georges shop. George was outside writing something on the glass of the window.

"Another shop is closing," she sighed walking up to him.

George looked down the street at the old man, and nodded. He looked down at her and tried a small smile. "It will be okay," he said kissing her on the top of the head. "Hey look." She turned to look at the window.

-------------Why are you worrying about You-Know Who?-------------   
----------------You should be worrying about U-No-Poo----------------  
-------The Constipation Sensation that's gripping the nation!----------

Payton let out a loud laugh. She covered her mouth doubling over a little. "So you think it's good huh?" he asked. She looked up at him and burst out laughing again.

"That is amazing!" she laughed standing on her toes to hug him. "Everyone should get a good laugh." He wrapped his arms around her as she whispered the last part in his ear.

"Well," George said looking down at her. "My family comes today. They haven't seen the store yet."

"I'm sure they will love it," she beamed up at him. "Well they are coming in about an hour. I'm sure they would love to see you again. Could you come down?" She looked up and pouted her lips.

"I wish I could," she said. "But who will watch the shop?" He nodded knowing that unlike him she didn't have a twin to run things. Just then a petite witch walked by carrying a small back and magenta robes slung over her arm.

" 'Ello George….Fred……George," said the with ruffling her pixie like blonde hair. "Fred?"

"George," he said releasing Payton and pointing through the shop. "Fred is in the back." She nodded quickly gave a small wave to Payton and walked into the shop.

"Who is that?" Payton asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ooh, Verity," George said looking back at her now.

"And that is?" she asked a bit more impatiently.

"New shop assistant," he said walking over to the window and adding the finishing touches. "Fred hired her yesterday."

"Is she with Fred?" she asked with a nervous tone. George shook his head.

"Why?" he asked now giving her his full attention. "Do you think I like her?" Payton shook her head. "Do you think she likes me?" Payton shrugged crossing her arms.

"You know," he said wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "I better make sure nothing happens to you because I have never had a girl who has liked me enough to be jealous." Payton looked up at him and wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue.

"What you think I like you?"

He just laughed and hugged her even tighter. "Oh and Verity has a boyfriend. You know the bloke who works in the stationary store?" Payton nodded. "The really big one, yeah that's him."

"ooooh," she said laughing a little.

"Yeah," he gave a pained expression. "Wouldn't want to mess with that one."

Just then Fred came jogging out of the shop. "Mum should be here any second." Just then the whole Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione came bobbing down the street.

"Watch this," Fred whispered in his ear. "This is fun." Fred and George both walked and stood next to each other.

"Hi mom."

"Hi dad."

The twins began to go back and forth between each other.

"We are," Fred began.

"-so glad-," George tagged on.

"-you could come-"

"-and see the shop."

"Come along Fred," said Fred to George. George nodded.

"Why of course George," George said. The real George held open the door and allowed everyone to pass. "This could go on all day," said George. "Our mum can't tell us apart!" Payton laughed and left with a smile after pecking him on the cheek.

"Be good," she warned.

"Always," he laughed. "Oh George don't show them those –" he yelled into the shop.

(later that night)

Payton was wiping down the tables and counter when there was a knock on the door. She had grown accustomed to George just walking in so she moved a shade to glance out. She was relieved to see George standing there with a group of people around him. She went to open the door.

"Hey," he said stepping up into the door frame and kissing her on the cheek. "I know your closed but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind just staying open a little longer." She looked past him to see the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione carrying large packages and books.

Payton nodded and smiled. "Of course," she said allowing them into the shop. They pulled a few tables together and sat down. She didn't especially like the idea of having to keep the shop open even longer but they were his family and she did like them.

"Oh, deary," said Mrs. Weasley. "It looks so lovely in here. "

"Thank you," Payton said beginning to scoop the ice cream they had ordered. They sat around for about an hour talking and laughing explaining the days events. The Weasleys had seemed to like their sons store. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had walked out with quite a bundle of joke supplies for themselves. Payton had pulled up a chair to join them next to George. She really did like the family – they were a lively bunch.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were discussing how they would be going back to school in a few days and George, Fred and Payton agreed to go visit Hogsmeade for the weekend of Ron's birthday, and Payton said that she would make it a point to see them at least once on Christmas break. George had walked them to the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron and had returned shortly thereafter.

"Thank you," he said walking back in.

"For what?" she asked as she was finishing washing the dishes.

"For letting them come in and see what you've done with the place," he said sitting down at a table.

"Oh that was no problem," Payton said walking around the counter and hopping onto the table George was sitting at. "I really like them."

He smiled and placed a hand on her leg. "Well it was mums idea to come see you. She really likes you."

"Well then," Payton said patting his hand. "That is half the battle right there isn't it?" They both laughed until they noticed simultaneously a pink letter floating from the ceiling.

"What is that?" he asked shifting uncomfortably ready to draw his wand.

"Oh put it away," she said taking notice. "It's from my cousin……Pandora" She said the he name with an exaggeration of disgust. She grabbed the letter and opened it coughing at the sickeningly sweet smell erupting from it. "Damn it," she said hopping down and slamming the letter into the trash.

"What's wrong?" George called as she walked into the back room.

"_She_ is coming to visit."

"Pandora?" Payton shot him a look at she threw her jacket on. "You really don't like her do you?" he asked.

"No lets just say we really don't see eye to eye," she said opening the door. "On anything. Now I'm ready to be walked to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, your highness," he mumbled as he got up to join her. She shot him a look which caused him to just grin back. After a minute she gave in smiling. "I'm sure that it won't be that bad."

"Oh you have no idea," she mumbled shutting the lights.

(the next day)

Payton was rushing around taking care of the customers who were there while making their last minute dashes to pick up last minute school things when she heard the door swing open and _that_ voice call her name.

"Payton!"

Payton looked up to see Pandora in all of her glory standing in the doorway in and eccentric bright pink outfit. Payton rolled her eyes and pretended to put on enthusiasm.

"Pandora!" Payton called.

"Oh there you are darling!," she called walking over to behind the counter. "Well then how could I miss you with that adorable blue in your hair." Payton gave a fake smile. "Why did you let someone do that to you?"

Payton slammed the bowl into the sink but ignored making a comment back. "Well you seem to be busy," Pandora said noticing the line at the counter. "So I will just get out of you way and let you get to it," she added hopping on a cooler.

"Right," Payton said heading to the counter. "Far be it for me to request your assistance." She threw the towel she was holding in Pandora direction. Pandora ducked and sighed at Payton. After about a half hour of nonstop scooping most of the rush had left but all the tables were still full.

"Payton," called George from the doorway. Payton looked up and gave him a pleading look and shot a look back at Pandora. He nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Come by the shop tonight after you close ok? We are going to be there pretty late tonight. She nodded and he blew her an overly dramatic kiss. She laughed for the first time all day.

"He's cute," Pandora said snapping Payton out of her trance.

"Yeah and he's mine," Payton said turning around to face her.

"Well that hasn't stopped me before," Pandora added with a smug smile sticking her finger into a tub of ice cream before making a gagging sound.

After she had closed the shop much to her dismay Pandora followed her to the Weasleys shop. She walked in and spotted Fred restocking shelves. Pandora pushed right past her and right up to Fred and began chatting him up. Hanging all over him and such – he being Fred was only to happy to oblige. Payton began to ask but then just decided to walk to the back room where she found George sitting at a desk.

"How are you?" he asked as Payton wrapped her arms around his neck standing behind him. "But Fred has to deal with Pandora."

"Oh really now," he said turning in his chair and grabbing her hands.

"Yeah I think she thinks that Fred is you," she said.

"And why does that matter?" he questioned pulling her into his lap.

"She likes to take things away from me."

"Oh and why is she all over Fred then?"

"Well I didn't mention that you had a twin – exactly." They both shared a quiet laugh so as not to draw attention to themselves. A few minutes later Fred came into the back room.

"There is a crazy woman out there," he said quickly. "And she is all over me."

"Yeah that would be Pandora," Payton said with disgust. "Great isn't she?" She asked with every bit of sarcasm she could muster.

"Ummm…." Fred began.

"She's my cousin….." Payton began to explain. "And she is a complete witch!"

"Well obviously," George said with a small laugh. Fred didn't laugh though.

"No really she is," Fred said looking at George. "She thinks that we are going to eat now."

"Get rid of her," begged Payton. "Please." Fred just sighed and walked out of the room with his cloak that he was supposed to be retrieving. Ten minutes later Fred walked back in with a smug smile.

"Why so smug?" Payton asked.

"Pandora had to go back to where ever it is she came from," he said with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Why?" Payton questioned standing up.

"She had a nose bleed," Fred said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Caused by one of our Nosebleed Nougats," he said nodding with a small smile creeping on his lips.

"But those are pretty easy to stop," George said.

"Hmmmm not so much…."Fred answered pulling his hand out of his pocket showing a small purple square. "When you don't have the other half."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I in no way own or am affiliated with Harry Potter/J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, spells, or ideas/events. I also do own any ideas of the old magic – similar to what was seen on Charmed (which I also am not affiliated with). I merely own the character of Payton and her friends/family.

The months were flying by and soon the chill of October had set in. More shops were closing by the week - for fear of the evil that was gaining power. George and Payton were doing well, no problems, they had fun with each other. Pandora had not made any more visits to see Payton or George/Fred after the episode a month ago. By the end of October Payton had decided she liked George enough to take him home to meet her family. She was going back on the day before Halloween to spend Halloween with her friend like she did every year, laughing at the children poking fun at them.

"Alright," said Payton standing in front of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron. She began adjusting his traveling cloak that hung over his brown slacks and sweater. Payton nervously adjusted her jeans and shirt the color of which now matched her blue hair (which she had decided to keep) and hastily threw on her black trench coat. "My dad is ok but my mom - she can be a little tough so just try and make the best with her." George nodded and smiled before the both stepped into the fire. The fire swirled a bright green around then shortly after Payton yelled her Salem address.

"She's back," came a deep voice from behind the cloud of soot surrounding George and Payton. Payton stepped forward dusting the soot off of herself as George followed doing the same. "And she brought a boy with her," called the same boy out of the door into the hall. Payton and the boy walked towards each other sizing each other up. They shared the same soft features, yet he towered over her, at least six feet George guessed seeing as he was just a hair shorter than him. His hair was a spiked mess of blonde hair – sharing the same base color as Payton – but not her blue and black streaks.

"Paxton," she said without breaking eye contact in a monotone voice.

"Payton," he did the same. They both broke into a smile and embraced laughing at the joke that George had apparently missed.

"Paxton," Payton pulled away from him to pull George closer. "This is George Weasley." Paxton stepped aside as Paxton thrust his hand forward grabbing Georges who smiled back at him. "George this is my older brother Paxton."

"Pumpkin!" came an older voice as an older man rounded the corner into the room. He walked up to Payton kissing her on the cheek and while making her spin around so he could examine her. He nodded approvingly. "I like the new hair." He ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair while tucking his glasses into the breast pocket of his blazer.

"Dad this is George Weasley," Payton said revealing George standing behind her. He offered his hand to George with a kind smile.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Parker," offered George with a small squeak.

Mr. Parker let out a hearty laugh, "Oh please don't be nervous around me. Not with Mrs. Parker either." George let out a small sigh of relief. "No – no my son you need to be VERY nervous with her." Everyone in the room laughed, even George managed a weak one. Just then the clicking of high heels was heard on the wood floors in the hallway. "Man your battle stations," said Mr. Parker under his breath as a tall, slender and dark haired woman stood in the door way. She resembled Payton in no way other then the fact they were both female.

"Payton," she squeeked extending her arms as Payton made her way over hugging her other. As soon as she pulled away she began to twirl Paytons hair. "Oh my dear, what have you done? It's so……blue," she ended with a gulp. Payton just shrugged and gave a smile.

"Mom," Payton said grabbing George by the hand. "This is George Weasley." Mrs. Parker looked up at George then down at Payton, gave a nod and began to have a conversation with Paxton about how he should comb his hair once in a while.

"Well you passed," Payton said winking up at George.

"How can you tell?" he asked with a gulp.

"She didn't say anything bad," Payton began to unbutton her trench coat.

"She didn't say anything at all," George said copying her and laying his traveling cloak over the couch on her jacket.

"Exactly," she finished as a loud bang was heard from the fire place and another cloud of soot emerged covering the mantel and surrounding furniture.

"Oh god," Paxton said stepping in front of the fire. Payton did the same leaving George to stand by the couch.

"Five, four…" came a much deeper voice then Paxtons.

"Here we go again," Paxton said as Payton and himself both stood feet separated and hands at their sides allowing balls of ice to form in their hands.

"Three, two, one," and just then two jets of fire came shooting out of the black cloud and Payton and Paxton threw their ice to meet the fire stopping it in it's tracks. A boy much taller then George walked out with blonde curls hanging in his eyes. He had some red streaks intertwined and bright brown eyes the seemed to look right through you. He walked right up to the other two siblings and effortlessly held both their necks underneath his arms.

"Hey pops," he said smiling at Mr. Parker. "Mom," he said walking over to Mrs. Parker dragging his two siblings under his arms – seeing as how he had yet to release them. They struggled to get free but knew it was futile and gave up rather quickly allowing themselves to be dragged. He bent down and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Oh dear," she said moving a curl out of his eye and tugging at a red strand. "You and your sister both – why must you ruin your hair?" The boy looked down at Payton.

"Oh did she change her hair – I didn't notice," he said letting them go as they steadied themselves. He let out a laugh as the other two fixed their hair and clothes. "And who's this?" he asked looking at George.

"This is George Weasley," said Payton going to stand back over with George. "George this is my eldest brother Phyre."

They did the formal exchanges and Paxton and Mrs. Parker headed out to finish setting the table. Phyre began to walk down the hall followed by Payton and George and Mr. Parker in the back.

"Hey pops," Phyre called. "Think fast." He turned and threw a flame ball directly behind him causing Payton and George to lean against opposite sides of the hallway and looked quickly back at Mr. Parker who without flinching moved a mirror using his powers right in front of him sending the flame ball back towards Phyre who caught it and extinguished it with a laugh. "Not bad old man."

"Don't try to beat the master," Mr. Parker said walking past them all.

Dinner was much like it had been for Payton at the Weasleys. George had talked about his home and schooling. Her mother wasn't fond of the idea that he had left school before he was done – or that he had destroyed so much school property in the process but Phyre had thought it was a perfect way to go. Mr. Parker was just as amazed with Georges joke shop as Mr. Weasley was with her lack of wand use.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," said Mrs. Parker putting down her water glass. "What are you all going to do tonight on All Hallows Eve?" Paxton looked down at the table trying to avoid his mothers eyes for fear that he would have to tell her what devilish work he would be up to.

"I am going with Drake to some muggle parties," Phyre said reaching for another piece of meat. Mrs. Parker looked at Payton.

"I am going out with the girls," she said meeting her mother's eyes.

"And George?" she asked with a hint of distaste.

"He is coming with me." And with that Payton started to talk about nothing with her father so that her mother would leave her alone.

"And what about you Paxton," said Mrs. Parker looking to her left at her son who was still buried in his vegetables.

"Going out with Harold," he said with a full mouth.

Mrs. Parker slammed her water glass down. "Absolutely not!"

"But mom!" Paxton screamed.

"I said no," Mrs. Parker turned to face Paxton.

"What's wrong with Harold?" asked George in a whisper.

"Harold is a werewolf," said Payton with the glass to her lips. "He is a bit of a rebel. Like to you know – likes to destroy public property." Payton dropped her voice to a whisper. "At that time of the month."

"But you let Phyre hang out with Drake!" Paxton said in complete desperation.

"Drake is a vampire," Payton added as she leaned back to watch the fight. George looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Actually he is a direct descendent of Dracula. Mom likes Phyre to hang out with him because it is a good family to keep ties with but Phyre actually likes him."

"Dear!" Mrs. Parker said now turning sharply to look at her husband. Mr. Parker quickly put down his glass.

"Well dear, you can't choose his friends forev…"

"Watch me!" Mrs. Parker cut him off but by that time Paxton was already running out the door with a quick see you guys later over his shoulder. Mrs. Parker threw her hands to her head and sighed.

"Well with that I am going out and will be back in later, I will see you before we head back," Payton said pushing her chair back. George followed.

"When are you going back?" asked Mr. Parker.

"Tonight, you know we have to open the shops tomorrow morning," Payton said giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed Georges hand while heading to the door.

Payton and George made their way down the street the October breeze blew past them moving Payton's hair into her face. She pushed it out of her face as George laced his fingers in hers. "Well what did you think of my mother?" asked Payton looking up at George with a smile.

"She is," George said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face, "interesting." Payton laughed and nodded. "But your father seemed like a good fellow." Payton nodded again. "So where are we going?"

"To go get my friend Audrey," Payton said leading George up the walkway of a blue-gray house. It looked like a normal Victorian from the outside but once the front door opened it was apparent to George that this was a wizarding household. "Hello Mrs. Locklere. Is Audrey around?" Mrs. Locklere nodded and led them to the sitting room and then went to fetch Audrey upstairs. George began to look around the room. It was littered with pictures of a mother and two young girls, a few pictures of a baby, toys, books and old newspapers. "Audrey is one of my best friends. Her mother doesn't talk much – don't worry it wasn't because of you," Payton let out a laugh. "Her father left when she was young and since then Audrey's mother hasn't been the same. Audrey's older sister had a baby last year – we don't know who the father is but he must be a vampire because the little one shows all of the traits." George nodded and didn't say much.

"Ahhhhhh," screamed a young witch with green and black hair running through the door and tackling Payton onto the couch behind her. The couch sunk as their weight settled on it. "I have missed you so much!" Payton and Audrey stood up as Payton introduced George. Audrey eagerly shook his hand exclaiming that she had heard so much about him. After a few moments of catching up they headed out the door and began to walk back up the street further from Payton's house.

They crept down a dirt path that was partially covered by bushes and trees that crept over to the other side. The dirt path crept around and curved up to a pair of gates in front of a large stone building with large stained glass windows and ivy creeping up from the bottom to the top.

"What is this place?" George asked.

"My old school," Payton said wrapping her hand around the bars of iron and sighing looking up at the tallest tower.

"Your school is so close to town," George said.

"Yeah, people here are more accepting of Witches and Wizards – we are a sort of novelty," Payton said as she began to follow Audrey around the building until they ended up standing up in front of a large brick wall. "Ever since the Salem Witch Trials everyone here in Salem in a way feel bad for what happened so they accept us…some of them even try to be witches." George just stared at her unable to comprehend a place where people could be so accepting.

"Now where are we going?" George asked looking around and seeing the path ended and the only way besides back was over the wall. Payton smiled and looked up the wall then glanced back over at George. "Oh no," he said looking up at the wall. "I don't know how you expect to get up there but I don't have a broom and if your school is anything like Hogwarts we can't apparate in." Payton laughed and Audrey began to climb the wall sticking her foot in small cracks in the wall. Payton followed and soon after so did George. They all landed in the middle of a courtyard that was littered with flowering bushes, benches, and tables. They sat in a circle on the ground as Audrey and Payton told George of all of the wild endeavors they had gone through while they had attended here.

"Hey kiddies," hissed a girls voice from behind George. George snapped his head and drew his wand at the girl in all black crouching on the top of the wall. She reared her head back and bared her fangs with another hiss.

"George put it away," Payton said as she pulled on his pant leg and pulled him down to the ground. The girl jumped from the wall and landed in a crouching position only to stand up and adjust her black trench coat. The girl began to walk over to them and her long black hair shortened until it was just below her ears and spikey. Her fangs retracted and her dark eyes turned a bright blue.

"Hi," she said extending her hand to George with a smile. "I'm Isabella." George took it and gulped with a crack in his voice he offered his name and a hello. She plopped down next to Aubrey and closed the circle. "So what is up?"

"Well," Aubrey started.

"Not you – I see you everyday," Isabella said shoving Aubrey who laughed.

Payton shrugged. "I run an ice cream shop."

"No really," Isabella said rolling her eyes, "That is really not what I thought you went to England for." Payton laughed and continued to tell them all about the flavors and how the shop looked, the kinds of people she has met and the oddities that is Diagon Alley.

As she told her stories Isabella pulled out a bottle from her trench coat and began to shake it like a soda. Even in the dark the deep red of the liquid could not be mistaken. George gulped and could not take his eyes off of it. "You want some?" Isabella asked raising an eyebrow knowing very well she was making him uncomfortable. George let out a gulp and stammered.

"Well, I uh," he began.

"Does it make you nervous?" she cut him off creeping closer to him. "That I am a vampire?" He began to stammer again.

"He hasn't had good run ins with vampires," Payton cut in and Isabella sat back and took a sip.

"Well back home vampires and wizards don't mix. They are angry and cruel," George finally was able to make a full sentence. "No offense."

Isabella shrugged. "Have you ever thought that perhaps that the reason the vampires are angry is because wizards make them that way." George sat there for a minute processing what she said. He had never thought of it that way.

They spoke of how things were here. Audrey was working for a dress robes designing company and was making great strides. She was hoping to introduce a new line of gowns as a crossover from the dress robes for the females who wished to wear a gown instead. Isabella said the family business was going well. No one really knew what the business was, and no one wished to ask. Her family was the mafia of the vampires. After three hours at midnight Payton made the decision that it was time to head home so they could head back to Diagon Alley so they would have a few hours sleep before they opened the shops. After a long goodbye George and Payton were finally making their way up the steps to her house. She opened the door to find her brothers sending ice and fire balls back at each other.

"Where are mom and dad?" Payton asked.

"Parlor?" Phyre said. Payton nodded and hugged them both saying goodbye. They shook Georges hand and said it was nice to meet him. As George turned his back to walk out Payton saw Phyre and Paxton act all clingy and googly eyed with each other.

"Hey," Payton said walking into the parlor to find bother her parents sitting by the fire. "It is that time." Her father got up and hugged her. He took Georges hand. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you sir," George said before they moved onto her mother. "Bye mom," Payton said pulling her coat on.

"Remember that it won't kill you to have single colored hair," her mom said fussing over her again.

"Mom," she said pulling away and fixing her hair. George stuck out his hand to her mother and she stared at it before taking it daintily as if it were diseased. "It was nice to me you Geoffry," she said sitting back down. Payton's father rolled his eyes and sighed offering a smile to George.

"George," George said.

"yes," she said.

"My name is George," George said. She gave a smile.

"Of course dear."

With that Payton grabbed George by the wrist and throwing powder into the fire she pulled him into the green flames.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the settings and ideas described in J.K. Rowling's books. I only own the character of Payton and her family and friends.

I also know that it has been a while, but I do promise that this story will be continued and finished. I know believe I have gotten it to a point where it can be continued and finished through the Deathly Hallows period. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

A week after they had returned George had come into the shop to say that his family was throwing his mother a belated birthday party. Payton accepted the invitation and they again stood in the back alley clinging to each other as she felt herself being pulled away.

"One day I will get used to that," Payton commented as she pulled herself up from the front lawn of the Burrow. George let out a laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She could see the lights were on in just about every room in the house and could see shadows of people moving within them.

"There seems to be a lot of people," Payton said adjusting her clothes.

"Well Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry aren't going to be here," George said. "But the rest of my brothers will be."

"How many more do you have?" Payton asked looking surprised.

"Technically three," George said. "But only two are talking to mum at the moment. Charlie and Bill will be here, but not Percy."

"Oh," Payton said. Nodding and walking quickly to keep up with George's step. A loud pop came from behind her and they both turned around to see Fred standing there trying to catch up with them.

"Mate, I told you to wait for me," Fred said out of breath buttoning his jacket.

"Sorry," George said with a shrug.

"From now on," Fred continued ignoring his brother's apology and turned to Payton. "I am just going to tell you everything and you just tell him from there." Payton let out a laugh and he raised an eyebrow to his brother. He then pushed between them and continued to walk to the house.

"Payton, it's good to see you again," Mr. Weasley called from the front door as he held it open for his twin boys.

"Nice to see you too," Payton said with a smile. She was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug. When she was released she walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley putting dishes on the table. "You shouldn't be working at your own birthday party!"

Mrs. Weasley looked up to find Payton standing there with George at her side and ran over to give her a hug. She gave a laugh. "Well then you can tell the boys that deary." Payton smiled as George grabbed her hand and led her into the living room where she had first seen the boys playing wizarding chess.

"And who is this?" asked a man standing with another couple. He had the same red hair as George and was no doubt a Weasley. George reached forward and shook his hand.

"This is Payton," George said giving her a small push forward. "Payton this is my brother Charlie."

They shook hands and exchanged the normal formalities before she was directed to the couple standing next to Charlie. "This is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks," the woman with pink and purple hair. Payton smiled and nodded and shook Remus' hand when he offered.

George let out a yelp as he was hoisted up into the air beside Payton as he was grabbed from behind by yet another red head. When George was finally released he turned to hug the man behind him. With a smile on his face he introduced this addition as his eldest brother Bill.

"Bill," came a light voice in a French accent as a slender girl with blonde hair made her way down the stairs.

"This if Fleur," Bill introduced the girl as she came over to stand next to Bill. She had long flowing blonde hair down to her lower back with porcelain looking skin. She was just a hair taller then Payton but unnaturally skinny.

"It iz a pleasure to meet zou," Fleur said as she daintily extended her hand and gently shook Payton's hand as if it could fall off.

"Alright, alright," Mrs. Weasley came bustling in. "Go and sit at the table. Come on." Everyone filed their way to the table.

"I love your hair," Tonks said smiling at Payton.

"Thanks," Payton said moving to sit next to her. "I am thinking of changing it though."

"I understand," Tonks said with a laugh as George sat down on the other side of Payton. "I change my hair all the time."

The meal seemed to be going by without any problems. Everyone enjoyed the food and each others company. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be enjoying herself and that was the important thing.

"So Payton what do you do?" Charlie asked.

"I run an ice cream shop in Diagon Alley," she answered stabbing a piece of meat with her fork.

"Is it any good?" he asked taking a sip from his glass.

"I like to think so," she laughed. "And what do you do?"

"I work with dragons," he answered with a grin.

"Dragons?" Payton asked with a look to say that she could not believe him.

"Yes," he answered calmly placing down his glass. "Dragons."

"Like large, fire breathing," Payton held up her arms in a monster-ish way to imitate a dragon, "Dragon."

Everyone at the table laughed at her imitation and Charlie nodded. "I love them." She just stared at him in amazement.

"Well I have an announcement," Fred said looking down the table. "The flat above the store is finished and George and I shall be moving in about a week to live there." Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile. Even though her sons were a pain sometimes it was clear she would miss having them there everyday.

"That's very nice boys," Mr. Weasley said rubbing his wife's hand.

"Well I have an announcement too," Bill said standing up and holding Fleurs hand. Before he could even open his mouth again Fleur cut him off.

"Ve ah getting married!" And she held up her hand to show the ring to everyone. The room was silent. Forks hit the plates with a clang and everyone looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Payton smiled at Bill and Fleur not seeing what the problem was. Not a minute later Mrs. Weasley jumped up with a scream and ran to hug her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. Soon everyone was shaking their hands and congratulating them. For one night at least with all of the pressures that everyone had been feeling lately due to the Death Eaters growing stronger, that nothing bad could happen.

"Well that is the last one," Fred said walking in with a large box trailing closely behind him, appearing as if it were on a string. Payton was close on the boxes heel, tripping several times, with George covering her eyes. She had not been allowed in the flat while they were remodeling it. They had taken great pride in being able to keep the secret. She had been so busy with her shop though, she didn't feel like she was missing much. Due to the fact that the boys shop was thriving and hers was only a few doors down she was getting the flow of their customers, even while the other shops were closing down one by one.

George slid her hands off of her face and let them fall to her shoulders. It took her a moment to gather herself while she took it all in. The one time she had seen the flat it had bare and cracked walls, all neutral colors with a couple bedrooms and a bathroom that was in even worse condition. The Kitchen, which she had only glanced in for fear of not coming out alive if she actually stepped foot inside. The walls were now a deep, bold red color. The cracks were gone and family photos and pictures with friends from their school days hung next to posters for their owl-order business. The furniture didn't match. The sofa almost looked small compared to the over sized armchairs that framed it. A table with only three legs sat in the middle of the room. It was already littered with papers and sketches as if someone had just been sitting their moments before.

"Wow," Payton said with a smile. She turned to look up at George behind her. "It looks like The Burrow." George just smiled and shrugged. As much as Payton knew he wanted the freedom of living away from home, The Burrow was always going to be home. You can take the boy from The Burrow, but not The Burrow from the boy. Fred opened the box and pointed his wand at it as random objects flew out and found places on shelves and in drawers. George led Payton on a tour of the flat. He showed her his room, and she peaked inside Fred's room. It was already a mess. Papers scattered everywhere, and clothes already forming piles on the floor. She was surprised that both the kitchen and bathroom looked presentable, you could tell men lived there, but you no longer would feel like your life was threatened in them. George led her to the last room and opened the door. It was bare, except for a box-spring, mattress and a dresser. The walls were still neutral and cracked.

"Never got around to this one?" she joked running her finger on the dusty window sill. The view over looked the alley where they had met for the first time.

"I didn't know what you liked," he said passively.

"What?" Payton turned around with a questioning look.

George just smiled at her. After her confused expression didn't fade he rolled his eyes and sighed. With a laugh he continued, "I didn't know what color you would want the walls, and if I let Fred take care of it who knows what would happen. If you want the room, it's yours." Payton didn't know what to say. They had been going out for some time now, almost a year by this time. She had no intention of it ending any time soon, and as far as she could tell neither did he. "You shouldn't be staying in that one room any more, how many months have you been there?" he laughed. "You should have a proper place to sleep. And look," George walked across the room to what should have been the closet, but when he opened the door it was a small bathroom. Payton didn't even know what to say. George turned around with a ta-da face, "Did you honestly think I would make you share a bathroom with Fred?" he raised an eyebrow. She just laughed and jumped up into his arms.

Months went by and the days went from chilled back to warm. Business was booming for both Payton and the twins. They had become the joke monopoly in the Wizarding World and had no intention of it stopping anytime soon. Life was getting harder for the people of the Wizarding world what with all the attacks on random business' and citizens, the twins however were not feeling it. The twins had thought about making the purchase of the Zonkos joke shop location in Hogsmeade after it had closed to expand their business. Payton had even made the trip to look at it with them. Shortly after that life got hectic for all of them. Ron had suffered from a stint with poison that had shook the Weasley family. Certain members of the ministry were being watched and followed. However it wasn't until one cool spring evening that she felt the fear that the rest of the community had been feeling for some time now.

Payton was in her room when she heard raised voices coming from the living room of the small flat. She threw on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and peered out of her door. Mr. Weasley was standing in the middle of the living room talking quickly with the boys. When Mr. Weasley made eye contact with her both George and Fred stopped talking and joined him.

"Good evening Payton," Mr. Weasley said lowering his balding head slightly, Payton responded with a smile but it was not returned.

"Slip on your slippers, we need to go to the Burrow," George said trying not to sound as alarmed as he looked.

"No," Mr. Weasley said quickly. "It would be best if she didn't come."

George was not having this at all. Very hushed and quickly he responded, "She isn't staying here alone. She is a part of this family." Something struck Payton, she really was becoming a part of this family. She saw them more than her real family, Mrs. Weasley was like the mother she always wanted, but now hearing that he cared for her enough to count her as part of the family made a goofy kind of smile spread across her face.

"Hello," George said waving a hand in front of her face. "Slippers." Payton snapped back into reality and was being escorted back to her room by the slight pressure that George was placing on her lower back.

Five minutes later and they were back at The Burrow. The quickly ran inside out of the night air. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the kitchen, her usual post, when they walked in. Payton sensed a heaviness in the air and closed her hand around Georges. Mr. Weasley led them to the living room, which was in more disarray than usual. Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Tonks and Remus (she had only met them once at Mrs. Weasleys party but she remembered liking them immensely), they all looked sad, but it was Mrs. Weasley who was bawling her eyes out. Mrs. Weasley looked up to see the boys and let out a small wail. She stood up and pulled Payton into a tight hug, starting to rock back and forth. Payton not knowing what was going on awkwardly stood there holding Georges hand and being swayed by Mrs. Weasley. She looked with pleading eyes around the room.

"Is it true?" Fred questioned. Remus just shrugged nodded his head and Payton could feel the hand that George had wrapped around hers go limp. Mrs. Weasley pulled away from Payton and pulled up her apron to wipe her eyes. Just then an owl flew landed outside on the sill and began tapping on the window. Mr. Weasley walked over and opened the window taking the paper from it's mouth, the owl flew away and Mr. Weasley read the letter as he closed the window.

"It's official," Mr. Weasley said taking a deep breath. "Dumbledore is gone."

Mrs. Weasley let out a great wail and hugged Fred and George at the same time. Remus put an arm around Tonks as she wiped a silent tear from her eyes. Payton had never met the man but she knew that he played a large role in everyones lives in this room and couldn't help but shed a tear for a man who impacted these people this much.

No one slept that night, everyone sat in the living room in silence, not knowing what to say. A couple of times hushed voices would discuss what the course of action would be. They began to speak of He Who Shall Not Be Named and how his rise to power was now beginning. By ten o'clock in the morning and it was established that no one was in a rush to go open their shops Mrs. Weasley had mustered enough strength to cook up a small brunch. As they sat at the table speaking of what a good man Dumbledore had been Mr. Weasley leaned over to talk to Fred and George.

"I didn't want to alarm you at your store because I didn't know who might hear," he said in a hushed voice as another conversation was going on on the other side of the table. "We are being followed," he used his fork to point around the table. "We have to be very careful of what we do and what we discuss. That is why I didn't want Payton to come," he said grabbing her hand causing her to look up. "Not because I don't think of her as part of the family. I just fear that now, she has been dragged into this."

A chill came over Payton. She had known that times were scary for many people but she had never felt a direct connection to it until now. It wasn't a pleasant emotion. The feeling of uncertainty, not knowing what she had gotten into was now forming a pit in her stomach. She looked over at George who had his head in his hands. All she could do was lean her head against his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the settings and ideas described in J.K. Rowling's books. I only own the character of Payton and her family and friends.

Note: that some of the dialogue comes directly from the Deathly Hallows text and will be italicized. I will also put the page numbers and chapters that they correspond with when they do arise, because the story will now run parallel to the events in the text.

Payton and the twins had not been living at the flat for some time now. In all honesty, they hadn't left The Burrow in a few days at this point. The shops had remained closed, but there was a more pressing matter. The dark forces were gaining power and an alliance called the Order of the Phoenix was doing everything in their power to plan a counter-attack. George had joined the Order. Payton didn't know much about it. She knew that he would be gone for hours to the meetings and come home looking tired. It was taking a toll on him. However, no matter how tired or beat he appeared he always had a joke or a prank ready to make her laugh. She had a feeling that he was trying to keep her in the dark for her own good, but there were moments like the one now that she wished she knew something.

"Why are you going?" Payton pleaded with George outside of The Burrow. They stood by the back door which was closed. Through the door however the voices of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Mad Eye, Fleur, Kingsly, a giant called Hagrid and a Mundungus Fletcher could be heard. They were breaking down the plan again and again to make sure that there were no loose ends.

"I have to help Harry," George said. "Harry is a brother to me. The reason we have that joke shop is because of him, he funded the business." Payton felt a pang, she knew that George really did care for Harry and he didn't just feel indebted to him but last night they had all sat around talking about what could go wrong so everyone knew the risks. That had done it for Payton. The thought of losing George was unbearable to her. He had become such a vital part of her life that she didn't know what she would do without him. The plan was simple enough. Go to Harry's, make decoys, fly him out, everyone make it home in one piece. There was just one problem, there were no guarantees. He moved a strand her now solid brown hair out of her face.

"I'm coming back, I promise," he said and grabbed her head pulling it towards him so he could kiss the top of it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you." She looked up at him. "Plus," he said wiping a silent tear from her cheek. "Life would be too boring without me. Also, someone has to open the shop on Monday, and we all know you can't run two shops."

"Everyone mount up," called Remus from the front lawn. George gave her one last squeeze and smiled at her.

"Just come back," she called as he walked away. He turned around to flash her a smile and then he was gone. Payton walked back into the house with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. The three of them stood around the kitchen table looking at the plans that were laid out, not knowing what to say to each other.

They were awkwardly pacing for a good hour to an hour and half before anyone said anything. "They should be coming back in minute now." Payton felt her stomach drop. There was no way of communicating with any of them, all they could do was sit and wait. George was supposed to be changing into one of the Harrys and in her head flashed a million ways that they could think he was the real Harry and kill him.

Payton, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stayed with their faces pressed against the windows to the backyard for the last half hour before the first pair was supposed to be transported back. Mrs. Weasley looked anxious as she took a sip of water from a shaking glass. There was a bright flash and a pop and a portkey fell to the ground, no one to be seen.

"Where are they?" cried Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Tonks should have come back with that portkey. Payton felt her breath catch in her chest as another portkey fell to the ground unaccompanied. Mrs. Weasley was now crying. That was for Mr. Weasley and Fred. Payton was now breathing faster and faster with each passing minute. She knew that George and Remus should be two more in. There was a bright light and loud pop, this time accompanied by two people, neither one of them George. Hagrid and Harry stood up. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran outside as Harry explained that they had been ambushed. Payton was steadying herself against the door frame.

She saw Mrs. Weasley pull Harry into her arms as Ginny explained the absent people. Mrs. Weasley came back toward the house and wrapped an arm around Payton and led her to collect the brandy for Hagrid. Just then Ginny called from the back yard.

Both Payton and Mrs. Weasley ran to the back door and down the steps. She saw the blue light and saw two figures, her heart sank. Remus was supporting George, who appeared to be unconscious. Payton screamed and ran out to them, she lifted his head up and saw that his eyes were closed but there was blood everywhere, she couldn't even tell where it was coming from. Harry pushed around her, grabbing his feet and they carried him into the house.

They gently placed him on the couch and Mrs. Weasley scooted the lamp over closer to assess the damage. They shifted Georges head and saw that the blood was coming from the hole, where his right ear should be. Payton collapsed down on her knees by him on the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

There was loud talking from the kitchen where everyone was gathering. Payton was half listening as she ran her hand through his hair and was holding the robes on his chest in the other. Payton had heard Remus say that he thought George would be alright when he came to but there was no chance of fixing the ear due to the dark magic used to remove it. Payton didn't even care about the ear, she just wanted for him to say something, anything.

She could hear the males talking loudly as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had come to tend to George. She didn't budge, she just kept her head down resting it on his shoulder as she listened to his staggered breathing. She didn't move when Mrs. Weasley left, and she didn't move when she heard Mr. Weaseley come in and felt his weight settle next to her. It wasn't until she felt George stir under her that she opened her eyes to look at him.

i"How do you feel Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley./i (DH 74)

Payton watched as George let his hand wander up to the side of his head that now held a hole. In a rough, low voice he managed to get out a sentence.

i"Saintlike," he murmured./i (DH 74)

Payton made no sound, she didn't even dare to breathe. Even as he had to explain the joke that he made, due to his lack of ear. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing harder now. It wasn't until he had told his mother that she would now be able to tell them apart, and they could no longer change places that Payton let out a laugh. An awkward cry kind of laugh. It just escaped her, she just stared at him. He looked at her and the tears began to flow down her face. He used his right hand to pull her head to his chest as he began to speak to Harry. George stopped cracking jokes when he found out that not everyone had returned yet, Payton felt herself be pulled in closer to him.

People began to shuffle out of the room and talk in the kitchen, while waiting for everyone else. Once Ron had made it home and there were only two left to wait for and the mood had lifted slightly while everyone was recounting what had happened to them during their flights. Fred had excused himself for a moment just leaving Payton and George.

"Are you not going to speak to me?" George asked with a grin as Payton slowly looked at him. Her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and the hole. "You like it?" he asked smiling again. "I think it will start a new fashion trend." Payton gave a weak smile. "Come on," he said as he shifted himself to sit up a bit, pulling her onto the couch so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I can't even feel it," he said shaking his head with a laugh.

It then all flowed out of Payton and she couldn't stop herself, it was like word vomit. "I was so worried that you weren't going to come back. I kept making all these scenarios in which I would never see you again. Everyone was missing their portkeys and I thought for sure that everything had gone terribly wrong." It was at this point that George cut her off by pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers.

"I told you I would come back," he said.

"But look what happened," she said nodding to his ear that was missing.

"You told me to come back," he said with a grin. "You never said in one piece." For the first time since they had left earlier that night Payton let out a laugh and let her head fall into his chest again.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the settings and ideas described in J.K. Rowling's books. I only own the character of Payton and her family and friends.

The next few days flew by and the wedding was quickly approaching. Two days before the wedding Payton had found help to run her shop and found herself at The Burrow. There was going to be an Order meeting which meant that George and Fred would be there all night and seeing as how uncomfortable Diagon Alley was becoming in the recent days she had no desire to stay by herself.

"Hello deary," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Payton into a hug as they walked into the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you tonight." Payton gave Mrs. Weasley a smile and a shrug. Payton couldn't lie, she would be trying to avoid the wedding drama until the very last minute, but her fear of dark forces trumped her fear of Fleur. Just barely, however. Payton looked into the living room and saw the rest of the order sitting and speaking, lying papers out. They all acknowledged her with somber smiles. Order meetings were never parties of any kinds, especially with the loss of Mad Eye.

"Payton, dear," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Payton out of her thoughts. "Why don't you help Fleur with some things for the wedding up in Ginnys room." Payton tensed up, just the thought was making staying alone seem nice. George feeling her tense up rubbed her shoulders and spoke over Payton to his mother.

"Mum, where are Ron, Harry and Hermione?" he gave Paytons shoulders a squeeze. He knew how she felt about Fleur in wedding mode. She has not been everyone's friend as of late.

"They are busy with chores," she answered. "There is just so much to do. Now, up the stairs you go," she patted Payton on her back and led her to the stairs. Payton sighed knowing that she was not going to win this battle. She saw the twins followed by Mrs. Weasley make their way into the living room as she made her way up the stairs. The first few doors she passed led to rooms that were crammed with boxes, extra cots and stacks of clothing. After an all too short walk up another flight of stairs she reached a door with flowers and butterfly's that flew back and forth over the wood. She had never been to Ginny's room but there was no question this was it. When you are the only girl in a house of boys you tend to stick out, Payton knew this from experience.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A silvery voice called from the other side, "Come en." She turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. "You 'ave to push et harder," Fleur said. Payton used her hip to move whatever was barricading the door out of the way. She found Fleur sitting on the bed with little boxes that had stars zipping in and out of them around her.

"Paytawn!" Fleur called with excitement when she realized who it was. She extended her arms to Payton and made a kissy face. Payton put on a smile and very carefully tiptoed over the small boxes that were on the floor. Fleur pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek. Today was obviously a good bride day. The last time Payton had seen Fleur she had thrown a stack of linens down all of the stairs because Bill had made a comment about how he didn't understand why there needed to be so much linen at all. "Are vou 'ere to 'elp me?" she asked with a hopeful face.

"It does appear that way," Payton said lowering herself to the floor, not daring to move anything near Fleur on the bed.

"Yay!" Fleur squealed. "'Ve are going to 'ave so much fun." She passed Payton a stack of flat pieces of cardboard, a roll of ribbon and a bag of fancy colored candies and a box of French pastries. After explaining how to magically assemble the boxes, how many pieces of candy and pastries go into each box, which kind of bow she wanted tied around it and how to summon the stars to wiz around Payton and Fleur had a nice rhythm going. An hour into the assembly and Fleur had taken the conversation from the wedding, to her home in France, back to the wedding, to Bill and then a round trip back to the wedding. However, where the conversation went next Payton didn't even see coming.

"Zo, ven are 'vwe going to be zizters?" Fleur asked placing candy in a box. Payton almost choked on the pastry she had snuck in her mouth. Fleur just stared at her, beaming. "'Vou are going to marry Georgie, no?" she asked prodding more.

To be honest the thought had not crossed her mind until this point. Payton was so used to her life with George now she didn't even think about anything else. They spent almost all their time together, they lived together (in separate rooms, but still) and she was treated like she was a part of the family, but George had never made mention of it. Or anything of that nature.

"Well," Payton said avoiding eye contact and smiling as she played with one of the ribbons and opened her hands then snapping them to send starts wizzing around.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

George poked his head in the room. "It looks like something I would make gone horribly wrong." Fleur scoffed and threw a box at him. George tiptoed his way over to Payton and stole a pastry.

"Those are for the guests," Payton said grabbing it before it hit his lips and placing it back in a box. George just made a face.

"When I get married, all of this will not happen," he said pointing to all the boxes.

"Vou will not 'ave favors for your guests?" Fleur asked standing up and stretching. George just shook his head.

"Of course I will," he said helping Payton up. "But then they will explode in their faces." He wiggled an eyebrow and smirked. Fleur made her way out of the room and George turned back to Payton. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Already?" Payton said following him out of the room.

"We have been here for almost four hours," he said making their way down one flight of stairs.

"Four hours?" she began but Ron was making his way up the stairs.

"Thanks again for the help in the attic," Ron said grabbing Georges shoulder, nodding to Payton and hurrying up the stairs past them.

Payton just shot George a questioning look. George just shook his head and put a finger to his mouth.

Less than twenty-four hours later and they were back at The Burrow. Payton was helping to prepare the food with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione. Fleurs family had arrived and seemed to be making themselves as scarce as possible in the garden. Fred and George were waiting up at the top of the lane for Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin. Harry had requested that the party remain small and so it would. If a long table in the backyard with a tent, tons of purple balloons with golden seventeens on them and more food than Payton had seen in a long time small. Harry had just made his way down the stairs when the twins came back with the guests. After the greetings Mrs. Weasley had shoved everyone outside and Payton followed carrying plates of food. They all took their seats and conversations began as they waited upon the arrival of Mr. Weasley from the Ministry.

"From us," Fred said using his wand to summon a large crate from under the table and moving it to the side of Harry. Harry bent over to pop it open and a smile spread across his face. The crate was chock full of joke products from the twins shop.

"Thanks!" Harry said standing to give each of them a hug. As Harry went to hug Payton she put her hand up.

"Those aren't from me, obviously I am way cooler and brought this." With that Payton snapped her fingers and dishes with ice cream sundaes appeared in front of everyone giving off smoke. "Cooling charm," she added with a smile.

Harry just laughed, hugged her and sat back down. After Harry sat back down Payton got his attention and silently pointed under the table. Harry looked to find another crate at his feet.

"Ice cream packaged for the trip," she mouthed. He smiled and nodded. She didn't know much about the trip, just that he was going, and no one knew where. After Harry received his gifts from everyone and Mr. Weasley had still not returned everyone was itching for the food. Not a second later a silver weasel flew and landed on the table. When it's mouth opened it was Mr. Weasley who spoke.

"Minister coming with me," it said quickly before disappearing. Everyone looked at each other with a sense of urgency, not knowing the nature of the visit. Lupin and Tonks had to excuse themselves and jumped over the wall just missing the minister but seconds.

Payton had never seen the minister before and didn't see him for long. He grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione and made his way into the house. "What does he want?" Mrs. Weasley said going to stand near her husband.

"I don't know," he answered pulling her closer.

A half an hour later and they were all sitting in their chairs in silence, waiting for the group to emerge from the house. You could have heard a pin drop as they gripped the edge of the table and stared at the back door. By the time they did emerge the minister was not with them.

"It was odd," Hermione was explaining as they ate and passed around the contents of the will. Payton let the deluminator fall from her right to left hand as she passed it on to George and she did the same with the snitch. When the Tales of Beedle the Bard came into her hands she lazily flipped through the pages and smiled.

"I haven't seen this since I was a kid," Payton said thumbing through the pages. "My aunt came back from England with this as a gift for me when I was like five."

"Thank you," Ron said jabbing a finger at Hermione. "I believe that this is a first. You are the ONLY one who hasn't read this book." Ron began to laugh at the irony and Payton passed the book on digging into her ice cream with everyone else as the conversation turned from the items to the wedding that was in less than twenty four hours.

"Are you going to stay here for the night?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bent over to clear the plates from their end of the table. Payton looked up and down the table at everyone who would be staying.

"Is there room?" she asked.

"This is The Burrow," George said matter of factly. "We never quite seem to run out of room."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said looking from person to person at the table and giving out their room assignments. "Gabrielle and Fleur are sleeping in Percy's room, the boys are sleeping in Ron's room, the Delacours are sleeping in our bedroom, Bill and Charlie are in his old room, and Mr. Weasley and I will be sleeping in the living room." Payton was following along and couldn't possibly see how they could fit one more person. "But don't worry deary we can squeeze you three. You two," she said pointing to the twins, "can squeeze in with Harry and Ron on his floor. And you," she added nodding to Payton, "can sleep with Hermione and Ginny in her bedroom. It's settled, not another word."

The evening ended quickly and everyone made their way up to their sleeping arrangements. After saying good night to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Payton and George made their way upstairs hand in hand. Outside of Ginnys door George pulled her closer. "Goodnight," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Stop snogging in the hallway and get a room," Ron said, walking by with Harry and making a face. Ginny and Hermione opened the door beside Payton and went inside but not before Hermione threw a "That's only because your jealous," at Ron.

"Well," George said running a hand through his hair and turning a light shade of pink. His hand ran behind where his ear would have been and Paytons eyes went to it. George sensed her staring at it and tried to mess up his hair a bit so it covered the hole. Payton straightened it back out and shook her head with a smile.

"You look better with it," she said with a laugh. George gave her a smile and told her to get some sleep.

"Mum is going to have us up early to help with the wedding," he added as he made his way up the flight of stairs that divided the bedrooms.

Payton turned the knob and entered Ginnys bedroom. The room looked so much bigger without the wedding favors sending stars zipping about. Ginny and Hermione were in beds as Payton made her way over to the cot that was set up on the floor.

"If you want a bed," Ginny offered. "You can have mine." Payton shook her head and just hopped on the cot.

"Don't be jealous of how comfy I will be tonight," Payton joked, rolling on her side to look at them.

"We were talking about tomorrow," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "The only good thing will be not having to do chores."

"Don't count on it," Ginny said. "Mum will have us working up until the wedding." Payton rubbed her forehead.

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

"Do you have a dress?" Ginny asked getting excited. "Mum actually bought me a new one. And Hermione looks beautiful in hers."

Payton nodded. "Fred is making a run back to the flat for their robes and my dress right now," she said. "So I will be lucky if it makes it here in one piece." They spent the rest of the night laughing and joking around. Payton didn't have sisters, but she imagined that if she did, this is what it would be like.

"Up ya get," Mrs. Weasley said bursting through the door the next morning. "We have lots to do!" Payton opened her eyes to see Mrs. Weasley hanging the girls dresses on the back of the door, giving out assignments of what was to be done and placing a plate of biscuits and cups of tea down before walking out and busting through the next door. It was obviously the boys room because there was a loud chorus of groans and loud thuds.

By the time that Payton had made it downstairs in the pair of sweats and tshirt that she had been given from Georges old dresser to help set up everyone was already at their tasks. She had not been given a task and went out to find Mrs. Weasley. No one was in the house so she made her way to the back door and pulled it open. As she walked down the usually empty steps she had to avoid the bushes that Mr. Weasley was moving there. He pulled out his wand and the bushes began to flutter in the wind that didn't exist.

"Flutterby bushes," Mr. Weasley said with a smile before walking into the house. There was a white tent, enormous in size that had been delivered by Millamant's Magic Marques that covered the whole back yard. Ginny and Hermione had explained last night that there were several charms put on The Burrow so that no one could travel directly into the home or surrounding area during the wedding. Because of this the boys would be gathering people from the top of the hill all day.

"Morning," she said coming up behind George and wrapping her arms around his waist. George turned around with a disgruntled look and hands full of flowers.

"What did you get stuck doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Payton said. "I actually came down here to find out who needed help."

"Run," Fred said unwrapping ribbon from a large spool. "Look what we got stuck with."

She looked up at the pole as Fred used his wand to wrap the ribbon around it and then attach the flowers that George was holding around it, fitting in with the gold and white theme. Payton looked at the sixteen poles in the tent and only one of them being complete. "And you only have one done? How long have you been at this?" she asked.

"A half hour," George said play offended.

"It's a two person job," Fred said making a face while throwing the flowers on the pole with his wand.

"Well if you tell me where the stuff is, and this is what they all have to look like then I can help and start with those over there," she offered pointing to the far side of the tent.

"And who is going to help you?" Fred said as George stood on a chair to adjust a flower. Payton looked up at George and shook her head before shrugging at Fred.

"That's it George," Fred said. "Really use that feminine charm that drew her in." He gave a laugh and shook the chair George was standing on.

"I'll help you, Payton," a males voice said from behind Payton. Payton turned around to see a bulky boy with red hair whom she had never seen before. "I know," he said. He moved curls off his forehead, "I look different without the scar." Paytons jaw dropped. She never would have known it was Harry without him saying that.

"May I introduce you to my cousin Barny," George said putting an arm around Paytons shoulder. "We can't let anyone know Harry is here, so" and he brought his finger up to his lip. Payton nodded and walked over to the far pole with cousin Barny to begin helping with the poles. As Payton wrapped ribbon around the last pole she noticed Fred and George setting up balloons over where the ceremony would take place, arguing over which type of explosion would be best. By the time the waiters in white robes and the musicians in gold jackets had arrived Payton excused herself to get ready.

"Wow," George said as Payton approached the twins, Ron and Harry or cousin Barny who were standing by the front of the tent. Payton wore a knee length dress with that was white and black strapless, corset on top with broaches along the center, the skirt was black with white polka dots. It had the look of a whimsical tuxedo. It fit her well, and whenever she moved the skirt swirled around her so the polkadots looked like they were dancing. Her hair, which was now a dark brown with platinum highlight, fell in a mess of curls around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Payton said standing on her tip toes to give George a kiss. "You look alright," she said tugging at his robes before looking at the paper in his hand.

"Seating chart," he said moving his finger around until he found her name. "You will be sitting in the second row, right behind me, next to Barny." Payton nodded.

Fred came over tugging at his collar after helping two old witches to their seats. "When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robe, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like and I will put a full body bind curse on mom – until it's over." (DH 138)

They all laughed and nodded as they tugged at their own collars. Payton twirled and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I have to stay here and escort people in, but I will see you when the ceremony is about to start," George said pulling back the flap of the white tent. Payton looked in and saw a long purple carpet that was in the middle of hundred gold fragile looking chairs. Everything glittered and had a sway to it. It was beautiful.

Payton made her way over to her seat where Hermione was already sitting listening to a woman sitting in the row in front of her gab about how the tiara that Fleur was going to wear was hers and how it was going to make the wedding ensemble.

"Aunt Muriel," Mrs. Weasley said coming over and sitting in the chair next to the old woman and turning around. "This is George's girlfriend Payton."

The old woman extended a boney hand and Payton took it, her hand being shook with great force. "A strong handshake is important," she said as Payton rubbed her fingers on her lap. "Are you a pureblood?" Aunt Muriel asked Payton. Payton nodded her head. She had never been asked this at point blank. "Good," Aunt Muriel said looking her up and down. She went on to say how she couldn't believe one of those monsters had found a girl. Payton remembered Aunt Muriel. George had told her about an aunt who hated him because him and Fred had placed a dung bomb under her chair one Christmas. They now only saw her on very special occasions.

Between the time she met her and the moment that George sat down and saved her, Payton had learned that Aunt Muriel thought highly of herself, her tiara and that she was one hundred and seven years old. She also couldn't remember ever meeting cousin Barny and made a comment about there being another one and rabbits under her breath. If Payton never saw this woman again, she wouldn't have minded.

The music began and Payton turned and stood like everyone else under the tent. Fleur looked beautiful as she walked down the isle, as if it was a surprise to anyone in attendance. As Fleurs dress clung to her but floated around her at the same time, Payton had to let a sigh escape. She could hear Mrs. Weasley already beginning to sob, the moment caused Payton to smile. She felt Georges fingers intertwine with her own from behind and she gave his hand a squeeze.

The ceremony was beautiful, the sun shone brightly and the late afternoon breeze had set in swaying the tent even more. Bill and Fleur looked so happy. Her eyes drifted from them to the back of Georges head. She watched as he turned to see him whisper something to Fred and laugh. His profile was mirrored by Fred as he returned his response. He must have felt Payton staring at her because he glanced over his shoulder to wink at her. It was at that moment that she came to terms with how she really felt. At that moment she knew she loved him, that she was meant to be with him, and that would change her life.

"You know Fleur wouldn't be very happy to know that you are staring at your boyfriend instead of staring at her at her wedding," Harry whispered leaning in towards her. Payton just laughed and leaned into Harry a bit.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" she asked.

"Well it's her wedding," he offered.

"Not her," Payton said shaking her head. "You know exactly who I am talking about." She felt Harry look at Ginny as she stood beside Gabrielle as a bridesmaid. Harry didn't say anything, he just sighed and gave half a smile.

The man who was preceding over the ceremony placed his wand to Fleur and Bills intertwined hand and silver stars swirled over and around them before shooting up into the sky. All those in attendance stood up and began to clap. George and Fred began to whistle and call out as them aimed their wands to the balloons over the happy couples and called something out as the balloons burst and exploded in bright fireworks and this time it was Payton who reached out to grab Georges hand.

A/N: So, the story is still going, I promise. It just takes longer when I have to work in the details that we all know and events so they all fit with my story line. Anyway, more to come very soon. Also, if you care to know what the dress was that I used for inspiration here is where you can find it. /r/2hqxlds/3 And thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. Only Payton.

A/N: If you wish to see the dress that was mentioned before then you can message me and I will send you the link. Thanks!

"If everyone could remain standing," came a voice over all the clapping. The chairs that everyone was sitting on moved from their places and stacked themselves against the walls of the tent as a gold pool of liquid came from the center of the grass and spread out making a hard surface that glittered. The sides of the tents disappeared revealing a beautiful view of the orchard and the sun gave off shadows that made the floor sparkle. Tables with white table cloths lines the sides of the tents and the chairs lowered themselves back down near the tables. Everyone began to disperse and make their way to the couple and find seats.

"Come on," George said pulling Payton by the hand towards Bill and Fleur. George cut off a line of people, much to their dismay. "Congratulations!" followed by hugs for the happy couple were exchanged. Fleur looked even more beautiful up close and actually made Payton feel a pang of jealousy. They excused themselves before the line behind them pulled out pitchforks.

"Hey mate!" came a male voice from behind them as George almost fell forward. Payton looked to see a man, Georges height and age with an arm around his neck. George let out a laugh and turned around to exchange a hug. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, good," George said grabbing Paytons hand again and pulling her into a side hug. "Payton this is my mate Lee. Lee this is Payton. Lee and I went to Hogwarts together." Payton took his hand and shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. The three of them began to make their way over to a table and sat down. Fred soon joined and an enthusiastic conversation began between the three of them as they told stories of the old days when school used to try and control them. It was a good twenty minutes before the floor was cleared and the couple took their first dance. She didn't think that Bill would have been a good dancer but he twirled her around with much skill. Payton rested an elbow on the table and let herself smile as she watched them twirl around. She saw Mr. Weasley take Mrs. Delacour by the hand and Mrs. Weasley was escorted up by Mr. Delacour. George placed an arm around Payton and kissed her on the cheek. She looked around to see all the couples at the tables sitting a bit closer. It was a day for love.

"Well it's been lovely chatting with you all," Fred said standing up. "But there are some cousins of Fleur over there who look like they could use a translator." With a wink he was gone.

Couples began to make their way onto the dance floor and soon it was almost full. "Hey," Lee said standing up as well. "I think I'm going to ask Ginny to dance, do you mind?"

George just smiled and shook his head. He leaned into Payton, "Would you like to dance?" Payton nodded and beamed as he pulled her onto the dance floor. "I have to warn you," he said. "I am not much of a dancer."

"I'm sure you're fine," Payton said. Not a moment later George managed to step on her feet.

"Told you," he offered.

"My feet are so much smaller than yours, what are the odds that you will do it again?" she said with a laugh. The odds were good. He managed to step on her feet four more times, but it didn't matter, she would trade this moment. After two more dances they made their way back to the table, where they were shortly joined by Aunt Muriel.

"Just remember to breathe," George whispered taking a sip of his drink.

"Why?" Payton was about to ask as she looked up to see Aunt Muriel settling into the seat across the table from them.

"Ahh," she groaned. "Too many people in this tent," she complained as she began to fan herself with a napkin. "Now which one are you?" she asked adjusting her glasses and eyeing George closely.

"George," he answered forcing a smile.

"Right," she said. "The one who needs to even his ears." Payton almost spit her drink all over the table.

"Auntie Muriel was kind as to inform me that my ears were lopsided before," George said to Payton raising his eyebrows.

"Ahhh," Payton said nodding slowly to join George.

"And what is your name again," she said pointing a finger at Payton.

"Payton," she responded forcing a bright smile.

"American?" she asked looking down her nose.

"Yes, ma'am," Payton said placing her glass down.

"What is it with you Weasley boys and girls from other countries," Aunt Muriel said shaking her head. "What is wrong with the proper girls around here?" Payton was beginning to feel uncomfortable and was shifting in her seat.

"What?" George yelled. "Yeah I'll be right there," he hollered to no one at the other side of the tent. "Come on," he said standing up and grabbing Payton's hand. "Excuse us Auntie Muriel." Payton could not have been happier to get away from that woman.

They were now on the other side of the tent where Bill and Fleur were heading to cut their wedding cake. "Thank god," Payton said leaning her head on Georges arm. "One more minute and I didn't know what I would do." George laughed and wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her.

"I told you she wasn't all there," he said. Champagne bottles floated by them, filling glasses for the toasting. Bill and Fleur cut into the cake as the two phoenix's on top came to life and flew up into the sky. Shortly after everyone was back on the dance floor, including Payton and George. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, it was like the whole day was moving in slow motion, until everything came crashing down.

A silver lynx gracefully landed in the middle of the dance floor and all the music stopped. People froze where they were in mid dance and held their breaths. "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeor is dead. They are coming" (DH 159) The voice was that of Kingsley Shacklebolt even Payton knew that. That was when chaos descended.

Everyone stood there in silence, not breathing and knowing what to do. Then there was a shrill scream that sent shivers down Paytons spine and she pressed herself closer into George. He held her close as he looked around panicked as if waiting for instructions. People where beginning to disappear into thin air.

"The charms have been broken!" came the call of Mr. Weasley over the heads of the people running around. Cloaked and masked figures began to appear and start shoving people out of their way. It was clear they were on a mission.

"Come on!" called George as he began to pull her. He rushed her to the only clear exit that led into The Burrow. He ran with her up the stairs, she was tripping in her heels but he wouldn't let her take them off. He made his way into his old room and opened the closet. After moving over some boxes it revealed a small panel which he slid open. "Go," he said beginning to lift her. She shoved herself through the small hole into the dark attic. She looked down at him and held out her hand. He just shook his head.

"I have to go help," he said look up at her in panic. "Don't come down, no matter what. I will come for you." With that he was closed the panel and was gone. She didn't even have time to protest. She sat in the corner of the attic listening to the screams and bangs from the back yard. There was ghoul in the corner that looked like Ron in pajamas. It looked nervous as well and was shaking in the other corner. Payton had no idea how long she was up there but soon she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and things being thrown around.

Soon they were in the room below her. She held her breath. Silent tears rolled down her face, she was terrified. Then there was silence. The panel flew off with an explosion that knocked her back and she was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down violently.

"Bring her down stairs with the others," called a high pitched females voice from behind her mask. The man who had Payton by the nape of her neck began to drag her down the stairs. Payton let out a scream of pain as she banged her ribs into a banister. The next thing she knew she was thrown on the floor, face down. From the carpet she knew she was in the living room.

"No!" George called. Payton was being pulled to her feet and held from behind by another man. She turned her head to see the Weasleys and the Delacours in full body bind curses sitting in chairs. They all look roughed up, with cuts and ripped clothes. Even Fleurs wedding dress was torn.

"Now," said a man with a silky voice from behind his mask. He slowly moved her hair out of her face and rubbed his hand on her cheek. She heard George emit a low grumble. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Payton looked at the group and noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all missing. "I," she started. "I don't know." The man smacked her across the face and she tasted blood.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled in her face. She began to cry. He threw her to the ground and got low so that he was in her face. "Now," he began.

"Is she the one that lives with the twins?" came a new voice. The man who was in Paytons face asked the question again as he grabbed her hair.

"I just came back from there," said the new voice. "There is a girl who lives there as well." Payton just nodded her head. "Put her on surveillance too," said the man who was in her face. He threw her head to the ground and Payton went unconscious.

When Payton came too she was on the couch in The Burrow and there were hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. Payton sat up grabbing her head. Mrs. Weasley came rushing in. "Oh, thank goodness," she said oushing Payton back down and the others made their way into the room. George rushed over but didn't grab her. He just stared at her and covered his mouth looking away.

"Well I can't look worse then you did," she joked to him. He didn't laugh, he just looked away. She heard Mr. Weasley speaking to a silver weasel on the far end of the living room. "Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched." (DH 173) So then it began. The downward spiral even Payton didn't see coming. The twins had decided that it didn't matter where they stayed if they were being watched so they made their way back to the flat with Payton. Fred went into this room shortly after saying he had to work on something.

"I think I am just going to bed," Payton said rubbing her head as she stood on her toes to kiss George. He just stared at her.

"I think you need to leave," he said without emotion.

"What?" she asked with a confused look.

"You need to go, we are being watched," he continued running a hand through his hair. "Don't you get it," he pleaded. "They are going to follow you unless you go, you need to leave, go home!" He was yelling now. "I can't protect you, I couldn't tonight and you will only get hurt." She was crying now, uncontrollably. He turned off the lights and pulled her close, "Don't you get it. If you leave and we aren't together then they won't come after you. I love you," he whispered. The lights went on and he was gone. She fell to the floor not able to think.

Two weeks later and Payton was laying in a bed above the bar again on Diagon Alley. She couldn't bring herself to go home. She didn't talk to The Weasleys, she didn't talk to anyone. She rarely left the room and the ice cream shop had been closed for a week now. For all she knew George thought she left the country. She hadn't seen the Death Eaters but she didn't know if they saw her. She did everything she could to stay hidden. The blinds were never opened and Payton would have her food delivered along with the newspapers. The Death Eaters had taken over all of them. Harry's face graced the front cover every issue as Public Enemy Number One. Soon Muggle borns were in danger. They were being targeted and rounded up, taken away. It reminded Payton of what she would have learned about in muggle studies during World War II. In one issue she saw that school was now a requirement and she was sure that the Death Eaters would be doing the instruction.

Months passed and she celebrated Christmas by herself. She was sitting on her bed listening to the radio waiting for PotterWatch to come on when a familiar voice came on. For a second she thought it was George, but after a few minutes she was sure it was Fred. Fred, Lee Lupin and Kingsly had been telling the news of what was really happening. Even just hearing his voice made her burst into tears. She had been waiting for the day when George would realize that she was still here, but she knew that wouldn't happen, she had done a good job of keeping herself hidden.

A month after that PotterWatch program she had packed her backpack and was standing looking at her bed. She was going back to the states. She couldn't wait around for him anymore. She had no reason to. He had thought he was doing a good thing by letting her go but it had killed her inside. She never saw herself as dependent until she didn't have him anymore.

There was a commotion outside and Payton moved the curtain aside, there were Death Eaters popping up everywhere. She saw some of them heading into the bar and she threw on her backpack and tried to figure out how to make it to the fireplace down stairs just then her door flew open and she turned around hand ready.

However, she couldn't say anything, her breath was caught in her chest. George stood there looking ruffled. It took everything inside of her not to run over and hit him, and kiss him at the same time. Then once again the world seemed to move in slow motion. He turned around and she caught a glimpse of a black hooded figure coming around the corner to her room. He ran towards her.

"Payton!" he called as he threw himself at her and everything whooshed past her . She clung to him as once again she was being pulled in every direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Payton fell to the ground gasping for breath. She felt the long grass tickle her cheek as she fought to take in enough air to focus. She had not been prepared this time and had not caught her breath before. She began to cough as she felt George grab her arm and pull her up. He began to lead her forward but she pulled away roughly and glared at him.

"Where am I?" Payton asked looking up at the dark outline of a house. It appeared old, had an ornate look to it.

"Come inside," George said reaching to grab her hand again.

She pulled her hand back. "No," she said getting angry with him again, her voice rising. "I don't know where I am!"

George put his finger to his lips. "Shhh," he said hushed looking around. "We can talk about this inside. Right now we need to get inside," he said urging and beginning to walk up the steps. He was swinging his arms from Payton to the door, and repeating the motion several times. Payton adjusted her backpack and folded her arms over her chest, glaring back at him. "Payton," George said walking towards her. "Do not make me carry you into the house." Payton rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She pushed right past him into the door which he opened, though with the anger she was feeling she could have walked right through it.

Payton stopped short, almost walking up a set of stairs. The house was full of fancy, old fashioned items, with many things on display. Most of the items in the hallway glittered off the lamps lit on the wall. Payton looked at the moving pictures on the wall and it became apparent whos house she was in. Payton moved to turn around and walk back out the door but George blocked it. She would rather take her chances with the Death Eaters than have to spend one moment with –

"Auntie Muriel, where's mum?" George asked keeping both hands on opposite sides of the door frame.

Aunt Muriel didn't have time to respond before Mrs. Weasley came rushing through the doorway at the far end of the hallway. Aunt Muriel shook her head and walked up the stairs mumbling about there being another one.

"Payton!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she rushed forward through the doorway at the far end of the hallway. She threw the towel to the floor as she reached Payton and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Mrs. Weasley reach up and pull at George who his mother hugged with one arm around Payton. "It took so long for you to come back, I thought that something had happened to you." Payton felt George pressing against her back. This was the closest she had been to him since before they broke up. Even when she was being pulled through the air she was merely hanging on to him, this time she could feel him breathing. There was a loud clunking of footsteps on the stairs and Payton heard Freds voice.

"Oi, What's all the commotion down here?"

Mrs. Weasley released them but George didn't move away from Payton. "George is back!" Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks mum," Fred said skipping over the last two steps entirely and placing an arm around his brother. Payton used this opportunity to step away from George as she heard Fred say, "I really thought something happened."

"What am I doing here?" Payton asked Mrs. Weasley but turned to look at Mr. Weasley as well. Soon the twins were also in front of her and she adjusted her bag nervously. No one was saying anything. They were all looking at her in a way that made her feel like she had three heads.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "We are using Aunt Muriels as a safe house. It was too dangerous to be out there anymore."

"We were going to become high on the list of targets," Mr. Weasley added looking worn. For the first time she noticed that everyones clothes were ruffled and dirty. She shook her head and put her hand to her temple.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to muster up some more energy.

"She's been cooking ever since we got here," Fred said placing an arm around his mother. Payton was not surprised, Mrs. Weasley cooked in times of stress.

"Actually," Payton said her head beginning to pound more. "Is there a place I can just lie down for a while?" Everything was just happening too fast, she needed time to process. She was confused and scared, not to mention the anger she was feeling towards George. She didn't even know why she was so angry at him. She couldn't place an exact moment where she had decided that he had really set her off, it was just the whole situation.

"Of course, deary," Mrs. Weasley said. "George will bring you up to the spare room. You can have that one." She nodded a head to George who was already up the first two steps leading the way. Payton gave a weak smile and nod to the group and followed George up the stairs. She heard Mrs. Weasley mumble "Thank Merlin" as she went back into the kitchen.

George led her down the hallway on the upper level. There were more photos and a long table that held a vase of flowers that were swaying without wind. What looked like candlelit lights flickered against the walls. Payton noticed George repeatedly running his hand through his hair. He stopped short almost sending her into him at the second to the last door on the right. The hallway was long, five or six doors on each side. She had noticed a bathroom at the top of the stairs on the left.

"Here we are," George said turning the handle and opening the door holding his hand up to usher her in. Payton walked passed him, trying hard not to come into contact with him. The room looked like a sewing room that had been converted into a bedroom by someone who decided to throw a small bed and a table with a lamp in it. Payton crossed the room and tossed her bag on the bed. She turned to face George who was standing in the doorway. He looked like his mouth was trying to form words but nothing was coming out. By the time she had crossed back over to the door he had managed to get her name out before she closed the door in his face. She quickly walked back to the bed, curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

By the time that she woke up she had to think about everything that happened just to be able to place herself into the room. She sat up and pulled her backpack up from the floor, where it had fallen when she had kicked it off before. She sifted through it and found her pajamas and toiletry bag. Quietly she opened her door and began to head to the bathroom. The hallway lights were out and the soft sound of snoring from behind closed doors led her to believe that she had slept the day away.

"I mean she won't even look at me," she heard George saying. She stopped and stood on the side of the door frame. The door was only cracked open and she could see shadows moving in the light spilling into the hallway. She heard the second person emit a sigh.

"She's angry mate," Fred whispered. "You told her to leave, I wouldn't blame her if she was a little peeved."

"She doesn't get it," George continued. He sounded more broken then Payton had ever heard him before. Where was the jokester now? He was not the boy she fell in love with. "I was trying to protect her. Does she think I was throwing a party after she left?"

Payton walked towards the bathroom and glanced at the clock on the wall. Midnight, on the dot. She entered and flicked the light on. The bathroom had a large tub and Payton, who was not a fan of baths normally, found it odd even for herself to be turning the handle to let the water run. She added some blue liquid that smelled of vanilla and bubbles rose up filling the empty space in the tub. She quickly hopped in. She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes. She didn't know what she thought of the whole situation. She had been so focused on her own emotions that how he felt during the time they were separated didn't cross her mind. She had been so angry that she let the dark events influence how she felt everyday. She drifted in her thoughts of how things used to be, what would have happened if she would have really gone back home to the states, and how she wished things had worked out. She didn't know how long she had been in there but when there was a knock on the door that caused her to jump almost clear out of the tub all the bubbles were gone.

"One minute," Payton said trying not to yell so she didn't wake the others. She rubbed a towel through her hair as it fell wet and wavy around her shoulders. She threw on her clean clothes, grabbed everything and opened the door.

"Sorry," George said eyes widening. Payton let out the breath she was holding, nodded and walked past him. "I love you." He said as she put one foot into the hallway. Payton turned on a dime pushing George with one hand and closing the door with the other. She dropped her things on the floor and snapped her fingers to put a silencing charm around the room.

"You love me?" she said raising her voice. Georges eyes grew wider as she stepped towards him finger extended pointing at him. "You told me to go!"

"I was doing it to protect you," he pleaded. "Don't you get that?"

"Oh, I get that," Payton said folding her arms. "I also get how I felt like you threw me aside. I spent all that time in the same hotel room thinking about when you would realize I was there."

"I thought you went home," he said now yelling to match her tone. "I told you to go, and I thought you would have enough common sense to actually go home!"

"Common sense," she repeated. "Common sense, the same common sense you used to separate us? What happened to things always work out when you aren't alone."

"I never said that," he added jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"You come from a huge family, and you have a twin brother," she said throwing her arms out. "When have you ever had to do anything on your own?" She could see his temper rising in his face.

"It killed me telling you to go," George said. "I regretted it every day."

"Then why didn't you come get me?" she asked.

"One more time," he said raising his finger. "I thought you went home!"

"And you never thought to check?" Payton screamed.

"I guess I had more faith in you," George said. "Not to mention the constant horde of Death Eaters that follow me and my family around everywhere. If I would have contacted your family they would have known where you were, and then what would the point of you going home have been?"

Payton stopped. She had no comeback. She walked right up to him and punched him in the chest, "Ooh, I just hate you!" she screamed before grabbing her things and walking out of the bathroom. She managed to make it to her room before she burst into tears. She turned off the lights and lay on her stomach, bawling.

She couldn't have laid there for more than an hour before her door creaked open and she heard footprints cross the room to bed.

"Payton," Fred whispered. "Payton, are you awake?"

Payton rolled onto her side to look at the dark figure that the light from the window above her bed was casting.

"Good," he said coming over and pulling the covers off of her. "Get up," he said pulling her out of bed. "Go and talk to him, he has been sighing and talking about you all night, and to be honest I need some sleep." Fred slid into Paytons bed and told her one more time to go.

"I don't know what to say," Payton said standing in the doorway looking at Fred who had already made himself comfortable in the bed.

"At this rate," he said with a yawn. "You two won't have to worry about that and you can just cry and complain together."

Payton sighed one more time before turning and walking out of the door.

"Oh and Payton," Fred whispered. "Close the door behind you." Payton felt a smile creep in one corners of her lips. She said goodnight to him and closed her door. She ran a hand through her still damp hair, laying on it had only allowed half of it to dry on one side. The twins door was closed and she paused as she let her hand fall on the handle. Slowly she turned it and exhaled as quietly as she could.

"Fred," George said with a hoarse voice. "I think that I know why she is mad at me. I know why she doesn't love me anymore." Payton's heart broke into a million pieces at the moment. She made her way over to his bed and pulled down his blanket. She slid in next to him so she was facing his back.

"Please, don't be Fred," George said with half a laugh.

"Don't listen to that girl," Payton said sliding her arms around him and pulling closer to him. "She is crazy, I don't even know why you are with her." He let out a laugh and Payton pressed her head against his back.

"I didn't know if I was still with her," he said becoming serious.

"Like I said," Payton whispered. "I think she had a moment of insanity." She wiggled her way up a little higher and kissed the back of his neck. He rolled over on his other side to face her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really thought I was protecting you," he said. "By telling you to leave."

"I know," Payton said. "I was just angry that you pushed me away. I felt that you didn't want me anymore."

"You have to know that I never wanted that," he let out a deep breath. "Ever since that night I have been a wreck. I stayed up all night, just walked around the shop, Fred threatened to send me to live back home." Payton let out a small laugh. "I genuinely thought you were home, which is why I didn't go looking for you sooner."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave," Payton said letting her head fall a little heavier into the pillow. "I was actually leaving yesterday morning when you busted my door in." She let out a laugh at how what she had just said made him sound like the lead in one of those corny action movies. "How did you know where I was anyway?"

She felt George shift his head away and let out a sigh. He didn't say anything until his head was back directly across from hers and she could feel his breath again. "I was delivering a message from my dad and I saw a tray with your name on it," he said. "When I asked the server he said he didn't know who you were, but I knew it had to be you. Mom had sent me to round up the rest of the family that was coming here and I knew I had to get you."

"Why?" Payton asked.

"What do you mean why?" he repeated her question. "Because you are my family." He ran his left hand down the right side of her face. She wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to be the one to make the first move. After all the last move she had really made to him was a punch to his chest. "That's when I saw the Death Eaters on the street and I knew I had to move fast. The rest you were there for." He let his fingers wind and unwind in her hair.

"I really didn't mean what I said," she said softly into the dark. She could feel his breath on her face stop. "I don't hate you. I love you." His fingers stopped working in her hair and he pulled her tightly, pressing his lips to hers for the first time in months. Payton felt as if she could burst into a million pieces with what she was feeling right now. He stopped kissing her but didn't pull away so his lips were still touching hers.

"I love you," his lips brushed against hers. She felt herself collapse into him as he kissed her again. He reached around her and pulled the covers up to under their chin. That was the first night in a long time that she actually slept.

"Boys," Payton heard Mrs. Weasley call and then the door swung open. "What would you like to-" Payton and George sat up facing Mrs. Weasley, rubbing their eyes, in a state of shock from being woken up so quickly.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said getting all flustered and looking from each of them before covering her eyes and turning to face the door. "I, oh, I," she continued to ramble as she walked into the door frame and quickly corrected her direction and continued to stutter as she walked down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

George and Payton made eye contact for a second before they were both rushing quickly out of the room and after Mrs. Weasley. They both bumped each other into the doorframe in their panic.

"Oi, Mum," George called after his mother. "It's not what you think." Mrs. Weasley was, however, still going down the stairs at a remarkable speed. Payton had to use both hands to keep herself steady and avoid tripping over George's long legs.

Mrs. Weasley barged her way straight into the kitchen; George caught the door before it even had a chance to move back. "Mum, it looked like something it wasn't," George began but Mrs. Weasley was sloshing around in the soapy sink and shaking her head. "Mum," he began.

Mrs. Weasley simply threw up her wet hand to silence him.

"Mrs. Weasley," Payton began. Once again Mrs. Weasley threw her hand up splashing water all over Payton's cheeks and nose.

"I don't want to know," she finally snapped still shaking slightly. "I have never had to deal with this in all my years of raising you lot." She let her hands hang in the water as she stared out the window. "I mean I shouldn't be surprised, you were living together." George had given up trying to talk to her and was now blushing furiously. "I don't want this to be brought up again," she stated. "You are growing up and I am just going to have to deal with that. Now, I need to cook , I feel better when I cook, I am going to need you out of my kitchen before I can do that." George quickly grabbed Payton's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Morning," Mr. Weasley said briskly waking past them into the kitchen before quickly turning out. "It's dangerous in there," he said adjusting his sweater. "I wonder what Muriel did this time," he added under his breath before heading to the study and starting a fire. George and Payton had to stifle their laughter as they ran back up the stairs.

Only two weeks had gone by and there were already far too many people in this house. Mrs. Weasley was in a constant battle with Aunt Muriel, who's favorite game was to make everyone miserable. Aunt Muriel liked to remind people who's house they were in and how lucky they were to be there instead of struggling for survival. Her sentiments especially went out to Mrs. Weasley and Payton, whom she had never had a taste for.

Payton was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley trying to stay out of her way when Aunt Muriel's cane smacked the door open. Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly and pointed her wand at the stove and the spoons began to stir themselves. Payton stiffened as the sound of Aunt Muriel's cane stopped right behind Payton. Usually when you heard her cane you could avoid her, but there was nowhere to go. Payton smelled her stale perfume and had to control her gagging.

Where's your husband?" She asked in Paytons ear, looking over her shoulder at what she was doing.

"You know George and I are just dating," Payton responded shortly placing the sandwiches on plates for the boys. So today it would be this game, this was the card she wanted to play. Aunt Muriel not only didn't like Payton but she didn't like Payton living under roof where George was living "in sin," as she had so eloquently put it, even though they clearly slept in two different bedrooms to avoid awkward mornings like the one a few weeks ago. Everyone had practically spit out his or her dinner the night she had first used that term at dinner. But it didn't stop there, she kept going on about not raising any babies here, Payton remembered how George's mouth had fallen to the floor, while Mrs. Weasley had given a smile at the thought of grandchildren. It had taken over an hour to reassure Aunt Muriel that no one in the house was pregnant – though Fred did have her going for a while.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Aunt Muriel said. "This is what these young American witches do," she said sitting in the chair and pointing at Mrs. Weasley to get her attention. "They use the boys and then take off, not much good for anything, let alone wizarding households. I am pretty sure that this house has worsened in condition since she arrived. " Payton was shaking and it was clanking the plates she was setting up together. "Watch those plates Penelope." That did it for Payton. Mrs. Weasley moved in to take the tray out of her grasp and along the counter.

"This is what I think of your plates," Payton said grabbing a plate from the counter and smashing it to the ground. The white and gold dish shattered into a million pieces at her feet. Aunt Muriel jumped back in her seat. "And this," Payton said grabbing another, "is what I think of the way you treat me." A house elf that had been hiding in the corner began to sweep up the pieces. Payton had run out of plates on the counter and spun around to look at Aunt Muriel. She spotted a plate of untouched food on the table in front of her. Aunt Muriel who was in such a state of shock didn't even try to stop Payton as she grabbed it. "And this is what I think of you." As the pieces of food and ceramic hit the ground the house elf let out a squeal but it was the only noise in the room. Payton looked at Aunt Muriel and Mrs. Weasley grasping the tray firmly, before shaking it out of her hands and starting up the stairs.

"I am so done," Payton screamed as she walked into her bedroom and placing the food down in front of the boys. They looked up startled from packaging orders. "And this," Payton said walking over to her bed and having to climb over boxes. "I know this is important to you, and I support you, and I have let you use the rest of my bedroom for your orders but ughhhh. She doesn't want me here and frankly there isn't enough room for me," Payton screamed. "I will be crying in your bed, since I can't here." She got up, "And if that old bat asks, I am there waiting to seduce you, that should go up her…" Paytons voice trailed off as she walked down the hallway.

"Payton," she heard a distant voice calling to her through the darkness that was her slumber. "Payton," she felt herself rocking and falling over a cliff. She jumped awake smacking her head against something hard. Her eyes adjusted to the new darkness to see George standing over her rubbing his head.

"Ouch," George said flipping on the light.

"How long was I out?" Payton asked his free hand to her head and gently rubbing the bump that was forming.

"Most of the day," he said.

"Is that snow?" she asked getting out of bed and walking to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to see him sitting on his bed.

"It started this afternoon, during the fight," George said stretching out. Payton made her way back to the bed and curled up on top of him.

"What fight?" she asked.

George shifted a little and covered his eyes with his arms and let out a sigh.

"Aunt Muriel," he began. "She didn't appreciate your display," he let out a breathy laugh. "The dishes. Really?" Payton buried her head in his chest. He began to rub her head with one of his hands. "Anyway," he continued. "She wanted your kind out, I said I wasn't letting your kind go anywhere, she said she didn't want to see you around and it took me all afternoon but I figured it out."

Payton looked up questioningly. "Well," George said shoving her off playfully. "If you want to see what I did you are going to have to get off of me."

Payton was off of him in two seconds and he was rolling over and pulling his blanket up. "Oh, no," Payton said tugging his arm.

"Okay," he said standing up, with a sigh and heading to the door. "Grab my pillow and blanket."

Payton rolled her eyes but did as she was told and followed him to her bedroom door. He pushed it open and she saw his messy packing area. Then she turned to her right and gasped. There was a tent taking up half of the room. It was bright orange and purple, and had a funnel chimney going out the cracked window.

"What's this?" Payton asked turning around to meet his eyes.

George opened his mouth to speak but just smiled, he walked her closer and opened the flap. Payton's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"I don't know how long we will be here," he said wrapping his arms around her and his blanket and pillow. "But I know we can't be anywhere but here. I know you do need your own space, and I know Aunt Muriel doesn't want to see your face. Think of this like an apartment. Just you and me, living in sin…under her roof, but under our own, with daily visits from Fred so we can work on the other side of this fabric. "


End file.
